


Electric Sisters

by BangtheRobot



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, But they’re robots so I don’t know if that counts, Cat girls, Drug Use, F/F, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Futanari, Hypnosis, Incest, Orgy, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Robot Kink, Robot Sex, Robots, Selfcest, succubi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2019-10-20 22:02:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 22,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17630486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BangtheRobot/pseuds/BangtheRobot
Summary: Eleanor C. Tric is finally old enough to transfer her consciousness from her failing human body into a mechanical one just as her older sister did.Of course, the older one has to show her little sis some of the benefits of her new robotic body.





	1. The Transfer

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, dear readers! I have had this idea bouncing around in my head awhile, and since there isn’t anything like it (as far as I could find) I decided to put it up here for people to see. This first chapter will mostly be set-up and basic intro stuff. We’ll get into more saucy stuff in later chapters. This is the first work of mine, so please feel free to criticize! 
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy! :)

Elly gripped her own hand tightly as her older sister, Ana, rolled her wheelchair into the reception area of the facility.  The room was designed to make it feel like the reception area for a hotel or resort, and in a way it was those things, but that is not why people come to this place.  

 

That reason was partially why Elly was so nervous, a detail her sister picked up on.

 

”Hey, sis.  Don’t worry!  You’ll be fine!  If I came out of here ok, then you will too!” Ana said in an attempt to calm her sibling down.

 

”I know,” Elly replied, “It’s just... a really big change is all.”

 

She continued to squeeze her own hand tightly.  It had gone numb several minutes ago, but that didn’t stop her.

 

The two rolled up to the reception desk.

 

“Hello and welcome to Major Robotics!” The receptionist said with a smile before taking a look at Elly in her wheelchair.  “I take it you’re here for Transfer?”

 

Ana gave a slight chuckle before answering, “You would be right.”

 

“Well then, according to the schedule you should be Eleanor C. Tric, correct?” The receptionist asked Elly.

 

”Yes.” The wheelchair bound girl nervously answered.

 

”Ok.  Please take a seat in the waiting area over there until we call you.”

 

Elly and Ana made their way over to said waiting area.  During the wait, Ana kept trying to ease Elly’s nerves with little success.  The other people in the area were in a similar state.  In both body and mind.  

 

After several minutes, a voice came over the intercom.

 

”Eleanore Tric, your room is ready.”

 

Upon hearing the signal, Ana and Elly made their way towards double doors leading to the inner halls of the building.  The hallways leading to their destination resembled those of a hospital, but any carts that would hold medicine were instead filled with various pieces computer parts and technology.  

 

After a few short minutes of walking, the two reached their destination.  Inside the room, there were several doctors, only some of which were medical doctors, were moving around making final preparations.  One doctor in particular was working at a computer that took up the entire back wall of the room, and there were several cables that led to two tables at the center of the room.

 

On one table, the cables led to a strange helmet with a bulky visor to go over the eyes of the wearer.  

 

On the the other table, the cables led to the reason for Elly being here.  Lying on the table was what appeared to be a completely nude girl.  However, the cables from the computer led to a hole in the girl’s stomach which revealed circuitry and wiring within her inert body.  

 

It was an android.

 

It would be Elly’s new body.

 

Upon seeing everything, Elly’s nervousness was beginning to be mixed with a strange sense of excitement.

 

“Please come over here.”  A doctor by the first table said the the sisters.  They did as the doctor asked.

 

”Everything is good to go,” he said, “Is there anything else we should know about before starting the Transfer?”

 

Elly looked down at her hands and noticed how mangled and frail they really were before looking at the android body once more.  Ana put her hand on her sister’s shoulder and gave a warm smile.  

 

“No,” Elly answered, the nervousness in her voice gone and replaced with excitement and certainty.  “I’m ready.”

 

With that, Ana effortlessly lifted Elly onto he table while the other doctors got into position.  Elly lied down and let the doctor put the helmet on her.

 

”Once I flip this visor down, just wait until you see a green light, then look straight into it.” The doctor instructed.  

 

Elly gave a slight nod of affirmation while her sister looked on from the corner of the room.  The doctor flipped the visor down as he said he would, obscuring Elly’s vision completely, and another doctor presses a button on the computer.  A few seconds later, Elly saw a small green light and looked straight into it.  

 

As she stared into the light, countless thoughts raced through her mind.  What would this new android body be like?  Would she miss her old body?  Is this worth it?

 

Elly dashed any thoughts of doubt from her mind and looked on to her future with confidence.  

 

The green light began to grow bigger and bigger until it completely enveloped her vision.  Then everything was black. 


	2. New Body, New Self, New Experiences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! Now it’s time for number 2, and it will have the saucy stuff that I promised earlier. Don’t worry.
> 
> With that being said, please enjoy! ;)

Boot _sequence initiated..._

_Loading MSelf_OS..._

_Fetching Identification info..._

_Unit: X1071042_

_Designation: Tric, Eleanor Claire_

_Legal age: 19_

_Unit First Run date: 22-1-2067_

_Current date: 22-1-2067_

_Verifying Credentials..._

_..._

_Verified_

_Beginning Conciousness_Stream..._

 

 

Elly slowly opened her new eyes as the green text faded from her vision.  She spent several seconds simply lying motionless on the table.  Simply taking in the feeling and weight of what happened moments earlier while doctors and technicians removed cables from her stomach and closed it up.  The newly activated droid tilted her head towards the other table as one of the doctors removed the helmet from the now soulless body revealing a sickly face that Elly was only used to seeing in the mirror.  

Once the doctors were finished with the cables, Elly began to sit up and look around the room as doctors began to clean up and prepare for the next Transfer.  She noticed her sister moving towards her, but was suprised by the sudden message she saw.

 

_Other Unit Detected..._

_Fetching Other Unit Data..._

_Unit: X1070023_

_Designation: Tric, Annabelle Carol_

_Legal Age: 22_

_Unit First Run: 18 - 3 - 2064_

 

Ana caught the sudden surprises look on her sister’s new face and gave a small chuckle.  “Don’t worry.  You’ll get used to that.  Among other things.” She said.  “Let’s get you off this table.”

”Will I be able to?  It’s been years since-“

”That was in your old body.” Ana said, cutting her sister off, “Your new one is more than able to walk, and you won’t even have to think about it.  There are several background process used just to keep you balanced.”

With this new knowledge, Elly slowly began to lower her legs down onto the floor.  When her feet touched the floor, a wide grin came upon Elly’s face, and it only got wider as she walked about the room.  This feeling of liberation brought forth new confidence from within Elly. She felt like could do anything, and with the right software and upgrades to her new body, she probably could.  

“This is wonderful!” Elly exclaimed.  “I still can’t believe it!”

”Oh believe it sister!” Ana replied with just as much joy.  “Now let’s go get you into some clothes.  You can’t walk around everywhere like that!”

It was at this moment Elly remembered she had no clothes on.  Ana chuckled at the embarrassed blush that came across her little sister’s face before gesturing to a door behind her.

”There’s a dressing room over there.  I had one of docs throw some clothes in there for you during your Transfer.”

”Thanks sis.”  Elly said meekly while making her way to the dressing room.

Inside, there was a small table that had a full set of clothing on it.  A simple white T-shirt, a pair of jean shorts, a pair of brown sandles, and matching white bra and panties.  Next to the table, there was a full body mirror, allowing Elly to take a good look at the new mechanical body that was now her’s.  She looked up and down her body in the mirror.  She wasn’t short, but she wasn’t the tallest either, being a couple inches shorter than her sister as the first example to come to mind.  Her breasts were also a fairly modest size as well.  As she observed her head, she figured she made a good choice with blonde hair like her sister did, but Elly did have it cut off below the ear while her older sister’s went partway down the back.  

After a minute or so of admiring herself, Elly got dressed and met her sister back in the operation room.

”Where to now?” Elly asked her sister.

”Now,” Ana answered, “We go and make use of everything they have here to let you get used to you new body.”

What Ana meant by that was going to resort next door reserved for those who had just gone through the Transfer to new robotic bodies.

The two spent the rest of the day exploring the resort as Elly got used to being an android.  This was helped by the numerous signs and staff giving advice on how to use various robotic functions from interfacing with special tools and terminals to conecting to the wifi.  

At the end of the day, Elly and Ana went to their resort room, which already had the luggage they brought with them for the trip.  

“Today has been amazing!” Elly said.

”Oh yes it has been,” Ana responded while grabbing a duffle bag of hers, “but it is about to get even better.”  A mixture of excitement and mischief was in her voice.

”Ooooh!  What do you mean by that?” Elly asked, “Today has already been fantastic!  I don’t see how it could get any better!”  

A mischievous grin creeped onto Ana’s face.

”This little surprise I have should help remedy that...”

Elly began to get a bit curious.  “And what is this surprise of yours??” 

“You’ll see,” Ana answered, “Now turn around and open your head up.”

”What?”

”There is an access panel on the back of your head.  Remember?  I need you to open it up.” Ana ordered.

”Oh yeah,” Elly said with a little embarrassment before sitting down on one of the beds in the room. “I’ll do that.”

After a moment to remember how to open the panel, Elly’s face became momentarily blank as she focused on doing as her big sister requested.  

 

_Rear Cranial Access opening..._

 

With that message, a seam appeared beneath Elly’s hair as the back of scalp lifted itself from her head before sliding out of the way to reveal several open ports among circuits and wires.  

“Very nice.” Ana said as a slight bit of arousal was added to her voice as she moved behind Elly.  “Just give me a second and we’ll be good to go.”

”Okay.  If you say so.”  Elly said as she began to get a bit nervous at whatever her sister was planning.  

Elly began to see status messages as Ana began plugging cords into the open head.

 

_New Drive detected..._

_Beginning to copy data..._

_Copying..._

_Copy complete..._

 

Elly looked over the files as they were copied to her system.  Many were drivers for hardware and gadgets she didn’t recognize the names of, but there were some programs she understood the purpose of because of their names.

They were sex programs.

”That should be good.”  Ana said before disconnecting the device.  

“What all did you put on me?” Elly asked.

”Oh, I’m sure you’ve figured out what some of it is.” Ana said, her voice now dripping with arousal as she began to crawl over to the other droid.

“Yes.” Elly replied with a mix of nervousness and sudden arousal.  “But what is the rest of it for?”

”I’ll show you in time.  Until then, use what you know.”

Then, Ana, her body on top of Elly’s, captured the others lips in a passionate kiss.  Elly was momentarily surprised before melting into the kiss.

 

_Loading sexual programs..._

Their kiss grew more and more passionate as the two androids embraced.  As the kiss continued, the two girls began to slowly remove each other’s clothing and throwing it on the floor.  Soon they were both in nothing bras and panties.

“Now that all that is out of the way, we can make this really special.”  Ana said.

She crawled back over to her duffel bag before pulling out two small computer chips.  

“Here.” She said, handing one to Elly. “Put this in the port on the back of your neck like this.”

Ana tilted her head to show Elly what she meant.  A small slit opened on the side of Ana’s neck, just big enough for the chip to slide into.  Elly followed her sister’s example.

 

_New hardware detected..._

_Establishing wireless connection..._

_Connection established with Unit X1070023..._

 

”What kind of connection is this?” Elly asked.

Ana responded not with words, but by placing a hand over one of her own breasts and grabbing it.

Almost instantly, Elly moaned in surprise as she felt the pleasure from Ana groping herself.

”Do you understand what this is?” Ana said with a sly grin.  “Any pleasure one of us feels is felt by the other.  This is the kind of experience only androids like us can have.”

Elly understood and decided to take advantage of it.  She pushed Ana back down onto the bed and took her older sister’s bra off.  After taking a moment to admire the mounds before her, Elly took one into her mouth and moaned as she felt as if a mouth was over her own breast.  

Despite her best efforts, Elly had trouble pleasuring Ana’s chest as she felt the pleasure.  Chuckling, the older sister rolled them so that she was on top of the younger one.

”You seem to be having some trouble.  Let me show you how to use this.” Ana said.

She then removed Elly’s remaining garments leaving her naked before moving to the other end of the bed and removing her own panties.

Ana then began to finger her own pussy.  The pleasure was sent to Elly, who began to squirm and moan on the bed despite no hands being on her.  Ana watched with glee as her sister’s slit began to leak arousal onto the bed.  This continued for a minute or so before Ana decided to continue.

She crawled back over to her younger sister. Specifically, she was between the other’s legs.

“What are you doing down there?” Elly asked despite knowing exactly what was going to happen.

”Oh.  You know what is going to happen.”  Ana said with sultry grin before licking her lips.

She then brought her head down to the young bot’s pussy before giving it a nice long lick.  Elly moaned in pleasure once more as her sister ate her out with precision only an android could muster.  Ana brought one hand up to apply pressure to Elly’s clit while the other hand drifted down to her own sex.  Both android girls felt the combined pleasure of Ana’s actions for several intoxication minutes. Eventually, the older droid’s efforts brought the two to a powerful climax.  First Elly due to her experience, then Ana, with the younger one’s scream of pleasure being enough to send her over the edge.

As the two androids basked in the artificial afterglow, any doubts Elly had about all this disappeared into nothingness.

 


	3. Back Home as a New Self

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, readers! Sorry that this chapter came out a bit later than the last. I don’t exactly have an upload schedule. Despite that, I hope you will all enjoy this new chapter!

_Boot sequence initiated..._

_Loading MSelf_OS..._

_Fetching Identification info..._

_Unit: X1071042_

_Designation: Tric, Eleanor Claire_

_Legal age: 19_

_Unit First Run date: 22-1-2067_

_Current date: 23-1-2067_

_Current Charge: 100%_

_Verifying Credentials..._

_..._

_Verified_

_Beginning Conciousness_Stream..._

 

Elly woke up and, after taking a moment to get her bearings, was surprised to find that she actually woke up.  Didn’t robots not need to sleep?  When she attempted to get off the bed, she was unexpectedly jerked back due to a cord plugged into her neck that she didn’t realize was there.  Elly followed the cord to find that it was plugged into a weird box that was subsequently plugged into the wall.  

The noise that resulted from getting jerked back managed to get the attention of Ana, who was finishing up some personal maintenance in the bathroom of the resort room.

”Ah!  The sleepy bot is finally awake!” she said, lightly mocking her younger sister.

”Why was I asleep?  I thought robots didn’t need to sleep.”  Elly asked genuinely confused.  

“Well,” Ana began, “You weren’t _technically_ sleeping.  You shut down.”  

“What?  Why?”

Ana chuckled.  “It’s pretty obvious!  We’re robots!  Androids!  We don’t have infinite power and need to charge.  Some things drain our batteries faster, and last night was one of those things.  That’s why I plugged you into that small box after you shut down.  Oh!  And I also took that little chip I gave you out.”

Elly looked back at the box once more and noticed a small screen that had a silhouette of her while also displaying some information such as designation info, system version, and battery charge.  

“So this thing is just for charging??”  Elly asked.  

“Of course not.”  Ana replied.  “It also gives you software updates and does some diagnostic stuff when needed.  You should already know that though.  Why are you asking?”

”Well...” Elly said as her cheecks grew red from embarrassment.  “I may have been lost in my own thoughts when they were explaining some stuff yesterday.”

“Ugh!”  Ana groaned. “How much did you miss?”

The following silence was a good enough answer.

“Okay.  I see.”  Ana said before grabbing a manual out of one of her bags and throwing it toward Elly.

”There!  You can read that on the drive back home.  It should have everything you missed and then some.”

“Hehe.  I’ll do that,” Elly muttered nervously with how large the manual actually was.  

“Good.  Now get ready to go.  They won’t let us stay in here all day!”  Ana ordered.

 

After an hour or so of packing up and getting ready, the sisters started the long drive back home to the city.  The drive was overall uneventful since Elly was reading the manual which, even with the extra speed from her processors, was a long and slow read.  

Despite this, Elly was glad Ana made her read the manual.  Not only did it give some essential information, such as how to charge herself, but it also mentioned some more unexpected functions she had, such as being able to detach limbs or installing new hardware.  Both things she was willing to bet Ana had made use of before and would be willing to try with her.

The manual and the ideas it sparked provided Elly with more than enough to distract her during the several hour long drive.  When they did finally arrive at their apartment, it was well past dark, and Elly was more than ready to make use of her ideas.  As the two entered, Elly asked her sister about this.

”So Ana, as I was looking through the manual like you told me to, I saw a couple things that gave me some ideas.” Elly said as Ana went straight to her bedroom to put her bags down.    As a result, Elle was unable to see the grin creeping onto her sister’s face.

”Oh really?” Ana slyly asked.  “And what did you come up with?”

Elly, not suspecting a thing, was more than happy to answer.  

“Well I thought the part about how we could disconnect our limbs for maintenance could be used for something!”

Elly continued to talk as Ana made it into her room and started rummaging through her closet for something.

“You’ve probably tried something like that before, but I thought I might bring it up just in case!”

”Well you’re right,” Ana said, still looking, “I have made use of that little trick before, but I’ve never tried it with you.”  

“Well, do you want to?” Elly asked.

”At some point, but I have my own idea I want to try first.”  Ana said as she found the target of her search.

Elly perked up, “Oh!  And what’s your idea?”

”This.”

Ana turned around, revealing a small device that resembled a flashlight with a screen on it.  She clicked a button on it causing the device to momentarily flash a bright light into Elly’s eyes.

 

_Uknown optical sensor input detected..._

_Unknown connection established..._

_Incoming command from external device..._

_Enter Maitenence Mode? [Y/N]..._

_Y..._

_Continue Conciousness_Stream during Maitenence Mode? [Y/N]..._

_Y..._

 

“ENTERING MAITENEMCE MODE,” Elly said, but not of her own will.  What was it that Ana flashed her with?

”Nice!” Ana said with a mischievous grin.  “I was worried this wouldn’t work!  Now, remove clothing.”

”COMMAND RECEIVED.  EXECUTING.” Elly said in a monotone fashion, but it was not her who said it.  At least, not willingly.  While that happened, Ana began to remove her own clothing and explain what was happening.

”Now, you’re probably wondering what I hit you with.  That little gadget is one I made with a couple friends.  It sends a special signal through your optical sensors that forces your system into maintenance mode while keeping the consciousness stream active.  It may not seem too practical, but it does have it’s uses,” Ana said, punctuating the last word with a lick of her lips. 

By now, both androids were free of all their clothing.  Elly was standing motionless with her arms at her sides as Ana walked over and began to slowly stroke the younger droid’s lower lips.

Ana began to explain some more, “As you can tell by now, the consciousness stream still keeps some systems functioning normally.”  

Elly could very much tell as her sister’s fingers elicited loads of pleasure and arousal, which was punctuated and increased as Ana brought her hand back into Elly’s vision to show it dripping with artificial fluids.  Ana slowly and seductively licked the fluids off her hands to tease the frozen bot.  

“Now, lie down on the bed and detach both arms and legs,” Ana ordered.

”COMMANDS RECEIVED.  EXECUTING”  Elly said, powerless to resist her sister’s will.  Elly had no problems with this, however, as it seemed both of their ideas would be used tonight.

”Wonderful!” Ana said, “Now exit maitenence mode,”

”LIMBS ARE CURRENTLY DETACHED.  DO YOU STILL WANT TO EXIT MAITENEMCE MODE?”

”Yes.”

”EXITING MAITENENCE MODE.”

Elly regained control of her body, or at least, what was left of it, seeing as her arms and legs were no longer connected and metal connection ports were in their place.

”I know I kind of asked for this, but what are you planning on doing?” Elly asked as she tried to move her head to see Ana.  

“Nothing too elaborate now.” Ana answered.

Elly finally managed to get a good view of Ana and noticed a patch of skin just above her pussy was sliding away to reveal an extra port.  Before Elly could ask what it was for, Ana pulled out another device from her closet and showed it to the limbless droid.

”This fancy add on, to put it simply,” Ana explained, “is a robotic futa cock attachment that looks just like the real thing.  Although, after tonight, you won’t want the ‘real’ thing.”

She then proceeded to attach said phallus to the port, completely covering it.  Almost immediately, the robot futa dick hardened.  Ana moved to where Elly’s head was and held the cock in front of her face.

”Now, be a good little bot and suck it, or else-Oooooh” 

Before Ana could bring up the flash gadget again, Elly used what little movement she had to move her mouth up and down her sister’s new attachment.  After the surprise wore off, Ana grabbed Elly’s hair and moved in rythem with the head bobbing.  Ana moaned uncontrollably as the sex programs she had given Elly were put to use.

After several minutes of head, Ana was about ready to burst but stopped Elly before that could happen.  As Ana pulled away, a thin strand of artificial pre cum led from the tip to Elly’s lips.

”What are you gonna do now?” Elly asked.

Instead of giving her sister a verbal answer, Ana simply moved over to what would be between Elly’s legs if her legs were still there. Upon reaching her destination, Ana looked straight into Elly’s eyes with a lustful stare before plunging her dick into the limbless bot’s vagina.  Ana pumped in and out of Elly at a smooth pace, causing both of the sisterly androids to moan as pleasure data surged through their circuits.  Since Ana was already built up, it didn’t take long for her to reach climax, filling her little sister’s robotic quim with artificial futa cum.  Realizing Elly has yet to cum herself, Ana removed her cock and fingered Elly until she reached a digital climax.  

Ana later down on the bed next to her sister.

”That was something.” Elly said, still reeling from the experience.

”Yep.” Ana replied, “If you don’t mind, I’m gonna go ahead and enter sleep mode.  I’ll see you in the morning.”

”Hey!  Wait!  You need to put my limbs back on!”  Elly said to no avail as Ana had already entered sleep mode and could not hear her.  Since Elly couldn’t exactly do anything without Ana at the moment, she decided to follow her sister’s lead and enter sleep mode until the morning.


	4. A New Player

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! I hope you’ve all been enjoying what I’ve put down so far! A message to those reading this just for the smut, there is none in this chapter. Despite that, I hope everyone finds it enjoyable!
> 
> Thank you, and have a good time! :)

_Exiting Sleep Mode..._

 

 

When morning came around, Elly exited sleep mode to find that her sister was not next to her and must have gotten up earlier.  The second thing she found was the fact that Ana had not put Elly’s limbs back where they belong.

”Hey!”  Elly shouted, “Can I get some help here!?  You didn’t put my limbs back on!”

Ana slowly sauntered into the doorway before leaning on the frame. 

“Well look who’s awake!  Although, you seem to be missing something.” Ana said, mocking her younger sister.  

“I’m missing my arms and legs!” Elly said with little care for Ana’s joke. “Can you please put them back on!?”

”But what if I want to leave you like this?  You’re pretty cute squirming around.”

”Just put me back together!”

Ana finally yielded, ”Fine!  Fine!”

She went over to the bed and collected the scattered limbs which had fallen to the ground from the previous night’s activities.  With a few clicks, a couple whirrs, and the hiss of seams closing up, Elly once again had two arms and two legs.

”There!  Better?”  Ana asked.

”Yes,” Elly replied, “But next time we do that, can you put my limbs back on before shutting down or sleep modeing or whatever!?”

”No guarantees!” Ana said with a smile, which elicited a defeated groan from Elly.  Ana chuckled from her sister’s response.

”Okay.  Enough funny stuff.  Get yourself presentable!  We have company coming over!” 

“Really?  Who?” Elly asked since she was out of the loop.

”Stacy!” Ana said as her face lit up, “She wants to see how my little sis has been doing after her Transfer!”  

“Ah. Ok.” Was all Elly could muster.

Stacy was Ana’s girlfriend.  From what Ana had said before, the two had met just after Ana had gone through her own transfer.  Despite Ana and Stacy getting along wonderfully over the years, Elly never could do more than begrudgingly tolerate her sister’s girlfriend.  That, however, was before Elly became an android.  Maybe now that she was, Elly might see a little bit of what made Ana fall for this girl.  

Once Elly was in more modest attire than what she woke up in, she helped her sister do a little bit of tidying up before Stacy would arrive.  Soon enough, the two heard a knock at the door.  They walked over to the apartment entrance and Ana opened it only for a light-blue haired girl with equally eccentric clothing to hop in and catch her in a bear hug.

”Heeeeey!  I’m so happy to see you again!  It’s been too long!  Have you been doing well?  Is your sister doing fine after her Transfer?  Where is she?  Oh!  There she is!”

While this girl was rattling off words at a mile a minute, Elly got a notification reminding her exactly who this was.  

 

_Other Unit Detected..._

_Fetching Other Unit Data..._

_Unit: X1070021_

_Designation: Card, Stacy Daniel_

_Legal Age: 23_

_Unit First Run: 18 - 3 - 2064_

 

”Hey, Stacy.” Elly said, barely able to hide her overflowing “ _enthusiasm_ ” at the current situation.

“OHMYGOSH You look so good!  I can tell you took some inspiration from Ana!  Good choice!  She is definitely someone worth looking up too!  Oh I bet you two have been doing a bunch of fun things now that you’re like us!  Maybe we can all do something together!  That would be fun!  Hey, do you- “

”Woah woah!  Slow down Stace!  We get it!  You’re excited!” Ana said to try and calm her girlfriend down, which worked after Stacy took a moment to compose herself.

”Hehe sorry about that.” Stacy said with a slightly embarrassed grin, “kinda got ahead of myself.”

”You think?” Elly said, drenching the words in sarcasm.

”I do!”  Stacy replied, “I’m just glad to see that you’ve taken the Transfer so well.  Although, I’m willing to bet you’ve had some help with that.”  The blue haired girl gave Ana a playful nudge with her elbow to emphasize the point.

”Oh!  You flatter me too much!” Ana exclaimed.

”I can do more than that too, ya know.” Stacy whispered playfully.

”Are you done?” Elly asked before either of the other two could really start anything to be done with.

”Sure sure,” Stacy said as she pulled away slightly from Ana.  “Now, while I’m excited to see you’re both doing well, it’s not the only reason I’m here.”

”Well then what is the other reason?”  Elly asked.

”Well, as I’m sure Ana has told you, I do repair work and maintenance and whatnot for all kinds of places in order to pay those bills.  So the other day, I was doing some on call maitenence for a certain fine establishment, and they were so happy with my work (and really wanted a discount) that they gave me not one, not two, but four free passes for a night there!”

”Oh my!  What kind of establishment would give you such an offer?” Ana pressed, enthralled by her girlfriend’s words.

”I am glad you asked!  These passes are from the one and only Other View Lounge!”

As Stacy said this, she produced four black tickets adorned with glowing pink decoration.  

“You got passes for that place!?  I’ve wanted to go there forever but haven’t been able too!“ Ana said with excitement.  Elly, however, was slightly confused.

“What’s the Other View Lounge?” She asked.

Stacy was more than happy to answer.

”The Other View Lounge is one of the nice little android hotels in the city.  What makes them special is their use of Shells to give their clients a unique experience!”

”What’s a shell?” Elly asked, only more confused by the answer.  

Ana was the one who answered this question.

”Shells,” she said, “are androids without any AI or personality data in them.  Instead, humans with an expensive rig or androids such as ourselves can connect to them and use them as if they were our own bodies without anything happening to our actual bodies.”

“Oh!” Elly exclaimed.  She was intrigued by the possibilities of what that kind of toy could bring, and Stacy gained a couple points in her mind for the introduction.  

“That does sound like fun!” Elly said, much to Stacy’s pleasure.

”I’m glad you think so!” She said, “I was hoping we could go tonight, but-“ 

“That’s fine!” Both sisters said at the same time.  

“Well then that’s that!  Away we go to the Other View Lounge!”


	5. The Other View Lounge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello once again! So sorry about the long wait. This chapter took a bit longer to write, but it is a bit longer to compensate. I’m glad that people are enjoying this so far, and I hope that this chapter is worth the wait.
> 
> Thank you for reading and have fun! ;)

Throughout the world, there are many clubs and bars which cater primarily to androids for one reason or another.  Some do it because android patrons tend to be willing to spend more, and some do it simply because the owners think the androids are more pleasing to the eye.  However, the main reason for such places existing, and for androids to go to such places, is that they offer experiences that a normal organic club is simply unable to give.  The Other View Lounge is one such establishment.

And so, Elly, Ana, and Stacy were on a train heading to just outside the city to where the Lounge was located.  The car was surprisingly lacking as far as passengers as the only other riders besides the three were a girl in a black hoodie sitting across from them and a middle aged man in a suit in the corner who doing his best to ignore Ana and Stacy being a bit too close in public.

Elly, meanwhile, was doing her best to ignore them and decided to turn her attention to the girl sitting across from her.

”So, umm, where are you heading tonight?” Elly asked, trying to spark a conversation.

The hooded girl barely moved her head to acknowledge the question.  

“If those two are anything to go by, we’re probably heading to the same place.” She said nervously.  

“Oh!  You’re heading to the Other View?” 

“Yup.”

”That’s great!  You can tag along with us if you want, unless you’re meeting someone there.  I don’t want to pull you away from any of your friends.”  Elly offered.

The hooded girl shuffled nervously in her seat.

”That sounds fine.  I’m not meeting anyone there.”  She said.

Elly was excited to hear her offer being accepted.  

“Wonderful!  Hey, quick question, have you paid yet?” 

“Why do you ask?” The hooded girl inquired.  She was worried that these three might be trying to get her to pay for them.

”Well, we have some free passes for tonight and have an extra one.  So if you want, we can give it to you if you want.”  Elly answered with a warm smile on her face.

“Really?  You would do that?” The other girl said.

”Yep!  Are you two fine with that?” Elly said to Ana and Stacy.

”I’m fine with that!” Stacy replied.

”As long as you have a good time with us!” Ana added.

The two promptly got back to their moment.

”Thanks.  I hope I can make it up to you.” Hooded girl said with more energy.

Elly chuckled.

”Just do what my sister said and enjoy the night with us.”

The hooded girl chuckled in response.

”Will do.”

”Great!  Oh!  I don’t think we’ve exchanged names yet!  I’m Elly, and those two are my sister Ana and her girlfriend Stacy.”

The other girl removed her hood to make a greeting, revealing jet black hair about as long as Elly’s.

”I’m Sonia.  Nice to meet you.”

As Sonia’s face came into view, her data appeared in Elly’s vision.

 

_Other Unit Detected..._

_Fetching Other Unit Data..._

_Unit: X1070996_

_Designation: Drive, Sonia Samantha_

_Legal Age: 19_

_Unit First Run: 14-11-2066_

 

”It’s nice to meet you too, Sonia.”

It was about this time that the train stopped at it’s destination.  After it pulled into the station, the four androids got off and the middle aged man made a beeline for a nearby restroom.  

As the four exited the station, they saw the lights of the Other View illuminate the other end of the street.  They approached the front door and, with a flash of the four passes from Stacy, entered the Other View Lounge.  

 Inside, the lounge was surprisingly small.  The front desk was only a short ways in, and after that was a long hallway lined on both sides with confined one person booths illuminated with neon pink lights and little else.  Elly noticed that some of the booths had people in them who looked to be sleeping.

As they approached the front desk, a thin man with slicked back hair, glasses, and a rather nice looking vest greeted them.

”Ah!  Stacy!  Welcome back to our lounge!”  He said with a bit of an accent that Elly couldn’t quite pin down.  “I wasn’t told another one of our shells had been broken!”

”No Paul!  I’m not here for work!  My friends and I are here for pleasure!”  Stacy said, drawing out that last word.

“That is good to hear!” Paul said, “I shall give you the catalogues so you may browse our options and choose what you like.”

He then produced some electronic tablets from under the table and handed one to each of the girls who began to browse through the offerings.  Elly was amazed by all the options available.  Not only were their choices she expected, such as different body types and hair colors, but there were shells based off celebrities, fictional characters, and anthropomorphic animals.

”Ooooh!” Ana exclaimed, “This anthro category looks fun!  Do any of you want to be cat girls?”

“I’m not sure.  I kinda want something a bit more exotic,” Stacy answered.

”Oooh!  That’s a good idea!” Ana replied, “What do you two think you’ll do?”

“I think the cat girl idea sounds like fun,” Elly said before turning to Sonia.

”I’m with her on that,” she said.

”Sounds good.” Ana said before another category caught her eye. “Hey Stacy, how about succubi?”

”That does sound like fun!  Let’s do it!” Stacy answered.

The four then spent a couple more minutes deciding which of the Lounge’s shells they would use.  Ana settled on a tall succubus with crimson skin, long black hair, little bat wings, and, of course, it was a futa.  Stacy picked a succubus with a dark pink complexion, long hair that was a dark grey, and little bat wings.  Meanwhile, Elly decided to use a shell that was a red haired cat girl and chose to make it a futa since she had yet to be the one giving it.  Sonia chose a simple white haired cat girl.

“Ok!  I think we’re done choosing.” Stacy said.

”Excellent!” Paul responded. “I hope you’ll enjoy what you picked.  Follow me and I shall escort you to your seats.”

He moved from behind the front desk and beckoned for the girls to follow him.  They came to four empty adjacent booths, and Elly was able to get a better look at what was inside.  Each booth contained a rather comfortable looking arm chair.  Behind the chair, there was a small metallic arm with what looked like a small metal pin sticking out of it.

”Now ladies, all you have to do now is sit down, open the ports on the backs of your necks, let the system plug you in, and close your eyes.” Paul instructed.

”Thanks for the help!” Stacy said.

”Anything for our darling mechanic!” Paul responded. “Enjoy your evening!”

”We will!” The four girls said in unison before Paul went back to the front desk.

They each proceeded to sit down in their own booth and do as instructed.  Elly was caught slightly off guard with how forcefully the plug went in.

 

_Connection detected..._

_Connecting to Shell S190814..._

_Connection established..._

_Transfering control..._

 

And with that, Elly closed her eyes.  When she opened them again, she found herself sitting in a similar booth, but it was in a room instead of a hallway.  The walls of the room were lined with the booths like in the hallway, but sitting in them were various cat girl androids in minimal or no dress.  Elly brought her hands to the top of her head to feel two cat ears at the top before looking down at her own body to see red hair framing her vision and a futa cock in between her legs.

She stood up from the booth and looked around just in time to see another cat girl in a similar state of undress getting up from a booth as her white tail swung behind her.

”Sonia?  Is that you?” Elly asked.

”Yep!  It’s me.  That you Elly?” Sonia replied.

”Yep!  We should probably go look for the other two.”

”Agreed.”

They exited the room to see a hallway similar to that of a fancy hotel but with pink neon lights coming from the floor. A door only a slight ways down the hallway opened up and two succubi stepped out of it.  These were obviously Ana and Stacy. The two couples moved to meet.

”Looking good you two!” Ana said.

”Thanks!  You too!” Elly replied. “Now what?”

Stacy began to explain, “Well, now that we are controlling the shells, we simply find a good spot, then get to fucking!”

”Okay then, where to?” Sonia asked.

“Let’s just go this way until we see a good room.” Ana said before walking down the hallway in a random direction.

The other three followed her.  Along the way, they all peeked into rooms to use, but most were either too small for all four of them or had people in them already.  Eventually, a room was found that would suit their needs.

”Over here!  This room should work!” Ana called out.

The room they found was rather spacious.  The walls were covered in a dark purple wallpaper, and the floor was similarly colored carpet.  In the middle of the room was a larger round bed with dark red sheets, and two rather large padded chairs were in the corners opposite the door.  This would do nicely.

”Wondeful!” Stacy said, “Now we can get down to business.  How should we do this?”

”Well,” Ana said with something in mind, “As we were looking around, our new friend’s ass started looking pretty appealing.”

”I’m not quite sure if I’m ready that,” Sonia said nervously as she stared at Ana’s rather large throbbing dick.

Ana took a quick glance at the one on Elly’s shell and noticed that it was a bit smaller.

”Well then, have Elly do you and then maybe you’ll change your mind about this,” Ana said while gesturing to each respective phallus.

Elly put her hand on Sonia’s shoulder.

”Don’t worry,” the red haired cat girl said, “I’ll be gentle.  This is a first for me too.”

”Well, while you do that, I think I’ll spend some much needed time with this sexy succubus,” Stacy said as she guided Ana to one of the chairs.

Meanwhile, Elly guided Sonia to the bed.  The red head lowered the white cat onto the cushions and admired the sight before her.

”That shell does look really sexy.” Elly said.

”You think so?” Sonia asked

“I do.” Elly replied before climbing on top of Sonia and whispering in her ear, “I hope your actual body is just as sexy.”

”Maybe you can find out later.”

”I look forward to it.”

Elly then began to nibble and lick Sonia’s ear while massaging her chest.  She then began to  kiss down the other’s head until they locked lips and battled with tongues as Sonia took Elly’s rear into one hand and grabbed her tail with the other.  The attention they were giving each other made them both moan into the french kiss.  This, of course, made Elly’s cock erect and it began to poke at Sonia’s waist.  The two looked down as it began to leak small amounts of pre cum.

”Are you ready for this?” Elly asked.

Sonia moved one of her hands to her crotch and brought it back up to show it covered in fluids.

”I think so,” she said with a hint of sarcasm, “It’s what we’re here for anyway.”  She then spread her legs to reveal her glistening pussy to Elly.

”Ok then!  Here we go!” Elly said with a smile on her face as she plunged her futa cock into the slit before her.

 The two feline fembots filled the room with their moans as Elly moved in and out of the girl beneath her.  After a few short minutes of thrusting, the futa reached climax and unloaded into the other girl, who then reached her own climax.  Elly then layed down on her back next to Sonia.

”That was something,” Sonia said as she basked in the afterglow.

”I’ll say!” Stacy said from across the room.

Ana and Stacy had finished before the other two and had been watching.  They then walked towards the bed.  

“Well Sis, how about we switch partners now?” Ana asked Elly.

The younger sister looked at Sonia, who gave a slight nod.

”Sounds fine to me.” Elly replied.

”Great!  Now I can see how this ass really is!” Ana said before plunging her own futa cock into Sonia’s ass.  

As that happened, Stacy crawled between Elly’s legs until they were face to crotch, where the succubus noticed that the cat girl was not as stiff as she wanted.

”You want a little something to get back up?” Stacy asked before opening her mouth and sticking her tongue out to show that is was rather long and serpentine.  

Elly simply nodded, and so Stacy went to work, both on the dick in front of her and her own nether regions.  She wrapped her tounge around the shaft in front of her before taking it into her mouth.  Despite the fact that it was just a blow job, the fact that it was coming from a succubus made it almost feel as good as Sonia’s vagina did just a couple minutes earlier.  Elly moaned loundly, much to Stacy’s satisfaction.  It was not long before Elly was getting close.  Before that could happen, Stacy stopped and climbed up on the bed.

”You’ll have to do a little oral action yourself before I let you cum,” she said as she positioned her pussy in front of the cat girl’s face.

Elly easily understood what was meant and proceeded to pleasure the pink slit in front of her.  She licked up and down the already soaking outer lips before sticking her tongue in.  Once her tongue was exploring the inside, she brought a hand up to tease the succubus’ now exposed clit.  Stacy let out a soft, sensual moan as she was pleasured.  Once she was thoroughly satisfied with Elly’s work, she lowered her head back onto the shaft and finished Elly off causing artificial cum to explode into her mouth.  The yell of ecstasy from Elly was also just enough to send Stacy over the edge as she sent juices squirting onto Elly’s face.  

As the two came down from their lust fueled high, they looked over to see Ana and Sonia laying next each other and watching them while both were covered in Ana’s cum. 

“Well that was a sexy sight to end the night with!” Ana said.

”I’m glad you enjoyed the show.” Stacy replied.

”What now?” Elly asked as she genuinely had no idea what to do next.

”Now we leave,” Stacy explained, “Now that we’ve all finished, we should be seeing a little command prompt in our vision any minute now.  Once you see it, just say you want to end the connection and that’s that.”

As she finished her explanation, the command propmpt apeared.

 

_Session end conditions met..._

_Would you like to extend your session? (Additional charges will be added) [Y/N]..._

_N_

_Session ended..._

_Severing connection..._

_Tranfering control back to main unit..._


	6. Looking Towards Tomorrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, dear readers! I’m glad to see that people are enjoying this little work of mine so far. Your support is very much appreciated and I hope that whatever I write will still be deserving of it. 
> 
> Thank you and please enjoy this chapter! :)

_Connection ended._

_Main unit control restored._

 

Elly opened her eyes to find herself back in the hallway with the booths.  She stood up and noticed that the other three were doing the same.

”So, what did you think?” Stacy asked everyone.

”I liked it!” Ana answered.

”Same!” Elly added

”Agreed.”  Sonia said.

”Good!  I’ll be sure to tell you if I get passes here again.” The blue haired girl said with a smile on her face.

”I’ve been wondering,” Elly asked, “How expensive is this place usually?”

”One thousand a night.” Sonia said without skipping a beat.

”How much!?!?” The younger blonde exclaimed.

”This place usually charges one thousand dollars per night to customers.” Sonia said again. “I pretty much owe you one thousand bucks now, so that’s fun.”

”Hey!  Don’t worry about it!” Stacy said. “I get stuff like that all the time from my job!  This lounge isn’t the only business that charges a lot if you catch my drift.”

This reminder of the pass they gave Sonia made Elly realize just how generous that offer really was, and Stacy’s response made her look a bit better in Elly’s eyes.  Ana did catch a good one.

”Anyway,” Ana said, catching everyone’s attention, “We should probably get going before they start charging us for breathing their air.”

With that, the four girls left the Other View Lounge and made their way back to the train station.  Since it was now pretty late at night, the train station was nearly empty and they managed to get a car to themselves again.  Once they sat down, the doors closed and the train began its journey.

“Hey, Sonia,” Ana asked, “Where do you live?  I bet it’s pretty high class since you were heading to the Other View without one of those free passes.”

Sonia shuffled in her seat slightly.  

“I live with my mom in an apartment uptown.”

”Nice.  Nothing wrong with that.” Ana replied with a nod. “Elly and I live together in our own apartment a bit of a ways from there.”

”And my place is just a couple blocks from their’s.” Stacy added.

 Sonia relaxed a bit after hearing Ana’s reply.  

“It’s nice to hear that,” she said, as the others smiled warmly at their shy friend.

The train eventually came to the stop they were waiting for.  The girls stepped out of the station and began walking down the city streets, which were sparsely populated at this time of night.  The four made idle chat about the various odd characters or neon signs that they saw until they reached an intersection.

“Turn here.” Ana said guiding them all.

”Actually,” Sonia piped up, “my place is the other way.”

The other three were a little disappointed to hear this.

“I hate to see you go, Sonia, but I’m glad we met tonight!” Elly told her.

Sonia gave a small smile.

”I can say the same.  I hope we can see each other again sometime.” 

“I would love that.” Elly answered with a smile.

”I’m glad to hear that.” Sonia said.

She then looked straight into Elly’s eyes, which was followed by a notification appearing in the young blonde’s vision.

 

_Contact information received for Sonia Drive..._

_Would you like to save it? [Y/N]_

_Y_

_Sonia Drive added to contacts..._

 

“I guess I’ll be going now.  I’ll see you around.”  Sonia said followed by the other three giving their own goodbyes.  She then turned around and walked down the street towards her home.  

“Well she was nice.”  Stacy said.

”Yeah.” Ana agreed, “I hope we run into her again soon.”

”Well she gave me her contact info, so-,”

Before Elly could finish that sentence, Ana put her arm around her little sister’s neck and pulled her close.

”Are you saying my little sis got a girl’s number!?  Damn good job, Elly!” Ana exclaimed.

”Thanks.” Elly said despite being strangled by her sister’s pride.

”I know you’re proud of her, but you’re going to break some of her hardware if you keep squeezing her that hard!” Stacy said with a fraction of the urgency that Elly wanted.

”I know,” Ana said, “I can’t help it though!  My little droid is doing so well!”

Ana eventually let go of Elly, who was relived to be able to move again.

”Let’s head home before you choke me out despite my lack of lungs.” she said. 

With that, the three continued on down the street until Stacy had to head in a different direction to get to her apartment.  When Ana and Elly made it back to there place, they both went to there own rooms to charge and enter sleep mode for the night.  However, before entering sleep mode, Elly decided to try Sonia’s info.  With a bit of concentration, she brought up a window in her vision to start a text chat.

 

_Creating text chat with Sonia Drive..._

_Elly: Hey Sonia!  I had fun with you at the lounge today!  I hope we can spend more time together soon!_

 

It was only a minute or so before a response came back, but Elly found that minute to be unbearably long.

 

_Sonia: I can say the same.  You’re really nice._

_Elly: Thanks!  You are too!  When would you want to meet up?_

_Sonia: I am going to be busy for most of tomorrow, but I will be free in the evening.  If that doesn’t work for you we can do something else._

_Elly: That sounds great!  Should I meet you at your place?_

_Sonia: No.  I’ll come to yours._

_Elly: Ok.  I’ll see you tomorrow night then!_

_Sonia: See you tomorrow._

As the final message appeared in her vision, Elly became excited for what the next day would bring.  They hadn’t talked about what they would do, but just the thought of seeing Sonia again made her circuits spark in a way that was different to anything she had felt in either her robot or organic bodies.  Elly did not ponder this feeling for long.  It felt good, and that was all she needed for now.

 

_Entering sleep mode..._

 


	7. Let’s Go Shopping!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Sorry for the wait on this chapter. I’ve been busy in my personal life and haven’t had much time to work on this. Despite that, I hope you enjoy this new chapter!
> 
> Thank you for reading! :)

_Exiting Sleep Mode..._

 

Elly opened her eyes to let the morning sunlight of a new day greet her optical sensors.  As she got up and began to get dressed, the young fembot realized that she only had one clean set of clothes from the company left, and they were black sweatpants and a white tank top.  Not exactly apparel for a date.  

Nevertheless, Elly put on what she had and left her room to greet her sister, who was waiting for her to in the living room of the apartment.

”Ah!  Sleepy head is finally up!” Ana said to greet her sister.

”Good morning!” Elly replied, “I kinda need your help for something.”

”Of course!  What is it?”

”Well, before bed last night I was talking with Sonia and we made plans for tonight, so-“

Before Elly could finish, Ana grabbed her sister in a tight hug in a repeat of the previous night.

”Getting a number and already having a date planned!?  You’re gonna start outdoing me at this rate!” The older droid exclaimed.

“I’m glad that I make you proud, but could you please let go?” Elly pleases as she struggled to not have her head squeezed off.

”Ok ok!”  Ana said as she let go, “That outfit won’t work for tonight though.”

”I know, and I have nothing else for tonight.  That’s what I need your help for.”

“Well you have come to the right bot, my dear sister!  We shall make our way to the mall and buy you some clothes!  To the car!”

And with that, the two went outside to where Ana’s car was parked and drove to the Motherboard Mall.  There were multiple malls in the city, but the Motherboard Mall was special as it had more stores that catered to androids than any other mall.  While it has the usual clothing and appliance stores, it also had stores that sold software, hardware upgrades, special attachments and tools, and there was even a store that sold custom shells.  As a result, the mall’s clientele was almost exclusively androids, and many would go there after their own Transfer in order to do just as Ana and Elly were doing.  

As the two entered the building, Elly looked around in amazement.  One area would appear to be a completely normal storefront and the next would have multiple people with access panels open for technicians to insert hardware or data drives.  Elly was almost lost in the sights around her but was brought back to reality as Ana grabbed her hand and dragged her along.

”This way!  There is one place we need to go to before anywhere else!” Ana said

”Where?  Did you have a certain clothing store in mind?” Elly asked.

”Nope!  We need to get you some updates for tonight!  You want to be your best, don’t you?”

”I do!  I just wasn’t expecting to get any new stuff today other than clothes.”

”Well don’t you worry!  I know exactly what you need!”

”Ok.  I trust you.”  Elly said as the two began to come up to a store called _D Drive Systems_. 

Elly looked around at the assortment of robot parts and software ads on the walls of the store and wondered why exactly Ana chose this store in particular.  This question would be answered rather quickly as a rather simple yet attractive looking male employee called out to Ana.

”Hey, Ana!  Sorry, but Stacy is out on a house call right now.” He said.

Of course this was where Stacy worked.

Ana did not notice Elly’s slight annoyance.

“While that is disappointing, I’m not here for Stacy.  I’m here to get my sis some upgrades! Has my order come in?” Ana said.

The employee’s face became blank for a split second as he remotely searched the store computer remotely.

”I believe it has.  Want me to run it by you just to make sure?”

”That would be great!”

”Okay.  We have a G-97 processor, an OR-66 wireless adapter, a multi-layered memory drive, a detachable futanari add on, a H411UCN8 stick, and some driver software for all of that.  Does that sound right?”

”Yep!”

”Wait a sec!” Elly interrupted. “What is some of that stuff?  I understand what the processor and memory thing are, but what is a H411UCN8 stick?”

”Oh my pristinely programmed innocent sibling!” Ana said, “It’s a little device that overrides your sensory inputs and warps what you see while giving you a sense of euphoria.”

”That sounds like getting high.” Elly said with an unamused look on her face.

”Kinda.” Ana answered, “but it’s not quite the same since the effects of drugs aren’t exactly something that can be programmed perfectly. Also, it’s not addictive since we’re robots.”

”Ok, but did you expect Sonia and I to want to get high tonight?”

”I just wanted to give you two the option of you wanted!”

”Um.  Hello?” The employee interrupted, “The order says you already paid.  Would you like to get them installed now?”

Ana looked at Elly.  

“Do you?”

”Might as well.”  Elly said, “No better time anyway.”

“Okay then.  Just follow me to the back.” The employee instructed before leading the two to the back of the shop.  They stopped by the supply room to grab a bag with the components Ana ordered before proceeding to a back room that somewhat resembled an operating room.  The employee placed the parts on a metal table by the wall.

“Now that we’re here, I’m going to need you to take off your clothes and-“

”Wait!  What?” Elly said interrupting the employee. “Why do I need to do that?”

”Well we can’t stick the stuff through your clothes.” Ana said before turning to the employee.  “I can take it from here.”

”If you say so.  I’ll be in the front if you need me.” The employee said before leaving the room.

”Now will you do what he said?” Ana asked.

Elly nodded in response, “Sure.  Thanks for that by the way.”

A grin spread across Ana’s face.

”No problem!  You’re big sis is always looking out for ya!”

Within a few moments, Elly’s clothing was on the table and she with some focuse uttered the words, “ENTERING MAITENENCE MODE,”

”Nice.  Open access panels BFC-2 and HR-1.” Ana commanded.

“OPENING ACCESS PANELS.”

Once the command was executed, a seam between Elly’s breasts appeared.  Her chest slowly moved away before each half slid to the side to travels various vital wires and components.  After that, a seam appeared on the back of Elly’s scalp and showed more of her electronic insides.

Ana took a look inside Elly’s chest.

”Okay.  It looks like you do have open spots to put this stuff in.  Really simplifies this whole process.”

She then grabbed two of the parts from the table and placed them inside open spots in her sister’s open chest.

”NEW HARDWARE DETECTED. NO DRIVERS FOUND.  NEW HARDWARE DETECTED.  NO DRIVERS FOUND.”

”I know!  I know!  You’ll get them in a minute!”

Ana walked over to the table once more and grabbed one more part and a small data drive.  With goods in hand, the older one walked behind her sister and began placing the parts in the open fembot.

”NEW HARDWARE DETECTED.  NO DRIVERS FOUND.  DATA DRIVE CONNECTED.”

”Install the drivers from the data drive.”

”DRIVERS FOUND.  COPYING.  COPYING.  INSTALLING.  INSTALLING.  INSTALLING.  MULTIPLE DRIVER INSTALLATIONS COMPLETE.  G-97 PROCCESSOR NOW IN USE.  MULTI-LAYERED MEMORY NOW IN USE.  OR-66 WIRELESS ADAPTER READY FOR USE.”

”Great!  Close panels and exit maitenence mode.”

”CLOSING ACCESS PANELS.  EXITING MAITENENCE MODE.”

”How do you feel?” Ana asked.

After taking a second to get used to her new power, Elly answered, “Good.  I think.  All my thoughts feel like they’re going by a bit faster now.”

”You’ll get used to it.”

A sly grin suddenly came acros Ana’s face as she reached into the bag and grabbed the futanari attachment.

”You know,” Ana devilishly said, “We do need to test your drivers for this thing.”

”Not right now.” Elly said, “I don’t want to do that here of all places and I have a date tonight, so we don’t have all the time in the world here.” 

“If you say so!”  Ana said, disappointed but not surprised by her sister’s response. “In that case, throw your clothes back on so we can go get you more and get you ready for that date.”

Elly proceeded to do just that before the two left the store to find some new outfits for the young upgraded droid.


	8. First Date, Second Impressions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me long enough. Hopefully the length and content will make up for it.  
> Enjoy! ;)

Ana and Elly stumbled into their apartment, arms filled with bags from their much needed shopping trip at the mall.  Once both had passed the threshold of the apartment, Ana managed to close the door with her foot before the two girls dropped about a dozen bags of clothes onto the ground.  

“Now that you have some outfits, which one will you wear for tonight?” Ana asked while turning towards her sister.

”Um.  I’m not sure.  We don’t even know what we’re doing tonight yet.” Elly answered.

”Well, you probably need to figure that out.”

”You’re probably right, but I do have a couple ideas.  Hehe.  I’ll send Sonia a quick message.”

“While you’re doing that, ask what time she’s coming over since I feel like you don’t know that either.”

“You are right again.  I’ll do that.” Elly said with some embarrassment.

_Opening text chat with Sonia Drive..._

_Elly: Hey!  I have a couple of quick questions about tonight.  When are you coming over and what do you want to do?_

_Sonia: My plan was to come over at 6:00 pm. Does that work?_

 

Elly took a quick glance at the time on her HUD.  

4:13.  

 

_Elly: That works for me!_

_Sonia: Good.  I don’t know what to do when I get there though._

_Elly: There is a city park a couple of blocks from my apartment.  We could go there._

 

Several minutes passed.  With each second that ticked by without a response, Elly became more unsure about her suggestion.  What was taking so long?  Did Sonia not like parks?  Thankfully, such thoughts we dashed away as Sonia’s response came through.

 

_Sonia: That sounds pleasant._

 

It was short, but it was good enough for Elly.

 

_Elly: Great!  I’ll see you at 6!_

_Sonia: See you then._

 

 

As Elly’s focus moved away from the text chat, she realized both Ana and the clothes were no longer in the room.

”Ana!  Where’d you go?” Elly yelled through the apartment.

”I’m putting your new clothes away!” Ana yelled from her sister’s room.

Elly walked to her room to find Ana doing just as she said.  Putting outfits into the closet.

”Okay,” Elly said, “She will get here at six and we are going to the park a few blocks away.”

”Lovelace Park?” Ana asked.

”Yep!”

”Good choice!  Stacy and I have gone there a few times ourselves for dates.  Do you know what you’re going to wear?”

“I think so!” Elly said before she began looking through the bags and in the closet.  “Here they are!  This should do it.”

The clothes Elly pulled out consisted of a simple pair of navy jeans and red plaid button down shirt.  Ana slowly nodded as Elly showed the outfit. 

“That should work fine, sis” Ana said, “What shoes are you going to wear?”

”I was thinking I was gonna wear one of the nicer pairs of sneakers.”  

“Not a bad choice!”  Ana said, “Now hurry up and get changed and ready!  You don’t have much time left!”

”Okay!  Okay!”

”But whatever time you do have left, use it to put the rest of your clothes up.  I did most of it for you.”

”I will, and thanks for that, sis.”

”No problem!  It’s what I’m here for!”

And so, Ana left the room to let Elly get ready only to stick her head back in.

”A couple more things!” The older one said, “I’ll be staying at Stacy’s tonight so you two can have this place all to yourselves.  Also, I’ll leave some of my toys on my bed for if you want to use them.”

”Thanks, Ana.  Can I get dressed now?”  Elly requested.

”Oh!  Sure!  I’ll let you do that.” Ana added before leaving Elly to get ready once more.

By the time she was dressed and ready to go with all the clothes put away, it was 5:45.  The better processor Elly had gotten earlier that day did little to make the time feel shorter.  If anything, it did the opposite.  Elly sat in the living room watching the clock tick ever so closer to six o’clock.  Despite keeping her eye on the clock, Elly was surprised when the hour finally came along, although, this was partially due to the fact that the doorbell rang the moment 5:59 became 6:00.  

Elly ran over to the door and swung it open to see Sonia standing there.  Her short black hair framed her face.  She was wearing a black jacket with a hood that was open to show a black shirt with a white circuitry pattern near the edge and a pair of black jeans.

The two stared at each other for several seconds, simply taking in the sight of the person before them.

”Hey.” Elly said, breaking the silence.

”Hey.” Sonia replied.

”You look really good.”

”So do you.”

There was another pause.

”So, are you ready to go?” Sonia asked.

”Oh!  Yeah.  Let’s go.”  Elly answered.

With that, the two made their way out of the apartment building and started walking towards the park.

”So,” Elly started, “How have you been?”

”Good.” Sonia answered, “How about you?”

”I’ve been anxious all day!  I couldn’t wait to see you again.” 

“Me neither,” Sonia said with a slight chuckle, “The other time we met was enjoyable, so this should be too.”

”I can’t argue with that!” Elly said with a smile, “So what were you up to today?”

Sonia became a bit nervous upon hearing this question, a fact that Elly picked up on.

”You ok?” Elly asked with concern, “You don’t have to say if you don’t want to.”

”It’s ok,” Sonia said, “I was helping my mom with her work.”

”Well I don’t see anything wrong with that,” Elly said.

This put Sonia a bit at ease again, but Elly could tell that the other girl was still slightly upset.  She decided to not continue this line of questioning.

”So, Ana and I went clothes shopping earlier today,” Elly said trying to change the topic.

”Really?”

”Yeah.  I hadn’t gone since my Transfer, so I didn’t have many outfits.”

”Did none of your clothes from before fit?”

”Nope!  I was in a wheelchair and pencil thin before!  Also, their was a height difference.  And also,” Elly gestured to her chest, “these were a lot smaller on my organic body.”

This made Sonia audibly giggle, which put a smile on Elly’s face before she began to giggle herself.  It was about here that the two finally arrived at the park.

”Here we are!” Elly exclaimed, “Lovelace Park!”

The two took in the sight of the park.  It was about the size of a city block and consisted of large patches of grass, a few paths, and was dotted with a few small trees.  On the opposite end of the park was a small food stand selling snacks and drinks to pedestrians, and a musician was playing his guitar nearby with his case open.

”This is pretty nice.” Sonia said as she took in the view. “I haven’t been to a park like this before.”

Elly gave a big smile upon hearing this.

”I’m glad you like it!”

And so the two passed the time hanging out at Lovelace Park.  They did some people watching, listened to the musician and gave him a few dollars, and just enjoyed each other’s company.

”It’s getting pretty dark,” Sonia pointed out.

”Oh dang!  It is!  That time went by pretty fast.” Elly exclaimed.

“I wonder if it has anything to do with that saying about time flying when you’re having fun.”

”Probably!” The blonde agreed with a chuckle,” I’m glad we decided to have this date.”

“Wait.  This is a date?” Sonia asked, taking the other girl completely by surprise.

”Oh my!  Um!  I was thinking it was.  Did I misread something???  Oh crap.  This is awkward.  I acted like this was a date but you didn’t want it to be a date and-”

Sonia put her hand on Elly’s shoulder to calm her.

”I just asked if this was a date.  I never said I didn’t want it to be.”

They stared into each other’s eyes.  Elly brought a hand up to caress the other girl’s cheek and noticed the barely visible signs of circuitry within the eyes before her, and before either could realize that those eyes were getting closer, the two found their lips colliding.  A brief moment of shock, both emotionally and electronically, was felt between them before Elly brought her girlfriend into a tight hug.  After what felt like a blissful eternity, they ended their kiss.

 “You know,” Elly said, “My sister is staying the night at Stacy’s place,”

”So we have your apartment all to ourselves?”

”Exactly!”

”Then let’s get over there.”

The two began to rush back to the apartment.

“So,” Elly asked, “Is there anything you want to try when we get there?  I know I have a few ideas.”

“I’m not sure, but I’m willing to try whatever you have in mind.” Sonia answered nervously.

Elly couldn’t help but give an aroused smile as she heard her girlfriend’s response.

It wasn’t very long before they were back at the apartment.  Once they were inside, Elly led the other girl to her room and sat her down on the bed before moving back towards the door.

”I’m gonna go grab a couple things from my sistser’s room real quick.”

”Will she be okay with that?”

”Of course!  She left some stuff out just for this!”

”So you expected tonight to go this way?” Sonia said with a slight but seductive grin.

”I was hoping for it.”  Elly replied with a similar expression before heading to Ana’s room.

As she looked over the mass of odd sex toys and strange gadgets, the blonde noticed a shopping bag with a note on it that said, “your stuff!  p.s.  I took the H411UCN8 sticks to Stacy’s.  I didn’t think you would want them.”

”You’re right about that.”  Elly muttered to herself.

The only things inside the bag were the futa attachment Ana had gotten for her and instructions for that and the OR-66 wireless adapter.  With a slight sense of disappointment, Elly looked over the items on the bed again.  Nothing caught her eye until she noticed the hacking gun that Ana had used on her before.  With a smile on her face and ideas in her head, Elly threw the hacking gun into the bag and went back to her room to find that Sonia had already stripped down to her underwear, which was all black.

”Wow.” was all Elly could say as she stared at the girl sitting on her bed.  “You’re even sexier than that shell.”

Sonia couldn’t help but smile at that.

”I’m glad you think so.” She said. “What’s in the bag?”

”A futa attachment, some manuals, and a hacking gun.”

”A hacking gun?” Sonia asked 

“Yep!  It basically forces you into maitence mode but keeps your conciousness stream running so that you’re aware of every single thing done by and to your body.”  Elly explained.  “Ana used it on me once.”

”Use it on me.”  Sonia requested. “I’m still nervous about this and I don’t want to ruin it for you.”

”I doubt you could do that!” the blonde said with a warm smile, “I’ll use the hacking gun.  Just stand up.”

The raven-haired girl did as ordered while Elly grabbed the hacker from the bag.  She pointed it at he other girl and pushed the button.  It flashed right into Sonia’s eyes, and after a brief moment she said, “ENTERING MAITENENCE MODE.”

”Great!  Now what to do next?” Elly wondered out loud before realizing that she still had clothes on.

”Well since you can’t do anything right now and I’m still clothed, how about we start with a little strip tease for the hacked bot.”

Elly then began to slowly unbutton her red shirt and she moved right in front of Sonia.  As she slowly revealed her chest, Elly made sure to stay in the hacked bot’s field of vision but close enough that they would be able to touch each other if the gadget wasn’t used.  She then took her bra off and showed her bare breasts to tease the frozen girl more.  The noticeable moist at Sonia’s crotch was more than enough to tell Elly that her torture was working.  

“I’m glad you’re enjoying this, sexy.” Elly said as she turned around and began to take her pants off.  As she slid them off, she made sure to bend over so that her immobilized girlfriend could get a nice view of her shapely butt.  While still bent over, she decided to take panties off as well so that Sonia could get a nice peek at her pussy as well.

Now that she was in the proper lack of atire for the evening, Elly went back to the bag to get out the futa mod when she noticed the manual for the OR-66 wireless adapter.  She had gotten an idea from a manual before, might as well see if there is an idea here as well, and skimming the first couple pages did just that.

”Okay.  I have a new idea.” Elly said said as she walked over to the currently immobile Sonia. “Now, put your hands on the side of my head.”

”COMMAND RECEIVED.  EXECUTING.”

”Wait.  Instead of saying that every time, say ‘Yes mistress.’  Can you do that?”

”YES MISTRESS.”

”Nice!  Now it’s my turn.”

Elly’s face became blank for a moment before there was a slight hissing sound and a seam appeared around her neck.

 “Now lift my head up.”

And with that, Sonia said, ”YES MISTRESS.” as she lifted Elly’s head right off of her body, and metal connectors protruded from the now headless neck while a poet could be seen on the bottom of the neck less head.  Despite the beheading, Elly could still feel and control her body.

”Oh yes!  This is so cool!” Elly exclaimed, “Now set my head up by the pillows on the bed so that I can see everything going on.”

”YES MISTRESS.”

“Now I just need to lay my body down.  Probably should have done that before removing my head.”

Being disconnected made it surprisingly difficult, but Elly eventually got her body to lie down on the bed.

”Okay, Sonia.  I think you can figure out what to do next.”

Silence.

”Right.  Commands.  Sonia, get on your knees and eat me out.”

”YES MISTRE-“

The last bit of Sonia’s confirmation was cut off as she began to eat her currently headless girlfriend out.

”Oh damn!” Elly moaned as her folds were tended to orally, “You’re good at this!”

The hacked bot continued to lap at the folds in front of her until Elly began to get close to her climax.

”Ohhh oh okay okay!  Stop!  I’m getting close!”

Sonia immediately did so.

”Stand up and strip all the way for me.”

”YES MISTRESS.”

Sonia did as ordered.  She stood up and took her bra off, but before she could remove her panties, Elly added another command.

”When you take your panties off, put them by my face so I can see just how much you’re getting off on this.”

Sonia did just that, and it was pretty obvious that she was enjoying this.  

After a thorough panty inspection, Elly looked up to see Sonia standing in all her nude glory. To Elly, everything about Sonia’s body was just about perfect.  Her legs were just the right length, her thighs the right thickness to hold Elly’s head between them, her pussy drenched from everything happening, her stomach pristinely toned, her tits big enough for Elly to grab but not too big, and her face perfectly framed by her short black hair.  

“You’re beautiful.” was all Elly could muster as she took in the sight before her.  After a minute of just staring, Elly regained her composure.

“Put my head back on my body.  I want to kiss you.”  Elly ordered.

“YES MISTRESS.” 

“Now exit maintenance mode.” Elly said once her head was back on with a click, “I want all of you.”

Sonia blinked several times as she regained control of her body before looking her girlfriend in the eye.

”Wow.” was all Sonia could say, “You’re amazing.”

Elly smiled at that.

”So are you.  Now get on this bed and kiss me.”

Sonia climbed on top of Elly as the two locked their lips in the most passionate kiss either of them could dream of.  As their tongues battled, their hands explored each other’s bodies, grabbing every spot that might elicite pleasurable moans from the other.  They each had a thigh between the other’s legs, grinding against their aching pussy.  After several minutes of this, they broke the kiss so that they could rub their crotches together in ecstasy.  Their moans and sounds of intercouse filled the apartment as the two very much on androids began to approach climax.

“S-Sonia!  I-I think I’m getting close!”

”Mmme too!”

With just a few more short minutes of tribadism, the two came to their climax.

”SONIA!”

”ELLY!”

Once the post orgasm high wore off, Elly crawled over so that she was laying right next to her girlfriend.

”Did I do good for you?” Sonia asked.

A warm smile spread across Elly’s face.

”I think you already know that.” was all she said before planting one last kiss on Sonia’s lips, laying her head on Sonia’s shoulder, and going into sleep mode.

Sonia simply looked up at the ceiling, smiled, and went into sleep mode with the girl she just fell in love with after one date.


	9. Meanwhile...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello once again! I decided to do a something a little different this chapter to mix things up a bit. I hope you all like it! ;)

“Oh!  Yeah.  Let’s go.” Elly said as she left the apartment for her date.  

Ana had watched Elly and Sonia’s awkward greeting from afar.  She found it cute and slightly nostalgic of when her and Stacy first started dating, but now that her little sister was out on a date, she was in a slightly sour mood and wasn’t quite sure why.  Elly was happy, right?  Isn’t that what she wanted?  Ana dismissed those questions from her mind as she finished getting ready for her own date, which didn’t take long since all that was left for her to do was grab a few things, the H411UCN8 sticks, and a change of clothes for just in case.  She did so but was uneasy the whole time and wasn’t quite sure why.

Once everything was packed up and ready to go, Ana made her way out of the building and towards Stacy’s.  The walk took time, of course, which allowed the questions from earlier to creep back into her mind.  Ana tried to think of something else, but failed, despite her best efforts.  She had to at least check up on Elly.  She brought up a map of the city into her view and noticed that it would only take a slight change of course to pass by Lovelace Park without going too far out of the way to Stacy’s.  And so, she changed course.

When the Park came into view, Ana decided to stay on the other side of the street and view from afar.  A brief moment of searching was all that was need for Elly to be found with Sonia right next to her.  They were both laughing.  The were enjoying being together.  A small smile crept onto Ana’s face for a moment, but it quickly faded away as a strange sense of unease came over her.  

“I just need to get to Stacy’s,” Ana said to herself, and so she did.

With three knocks, Stacy was summoned to open the door.

”Ana!” Stacy said as she pulled her girlfriend inside for a hug.

”Hey, Stacy.” Ana said with a fraction of her usual enthusiasm.

”What’s wrong?” Stacy asked as the hug ended.

Ana walked over and flopped down onto the couch in the warmly lit living room.

”I don’t know,” the blonde sighed. “I’ve been feeling off since Elly left for her date.”

Stacy sat down on the couch next to Ana.

”Elly has a date?  With who?” The blue haired vixen asked.

”Sonia.”

”Oh really?”

”Yep.”

”Huh.  Well, Sonia seemed like a pretty nice girl when we met her yesterday.”

”She is,” Ana said, “but something’s off about her and I can’t put my finger on it.”

”Maybe you just need to meet more shy people.” Stacy joked.

Ana didn’t laugh.

”No.  That’s not it.”

The two sat in silence for a moment while thinking.

”Maybe you just don’t like someone taking your sister away.” Stacy suggested.

”What?  Why would you say that?” Ana said with some surprise.

”Because I’m pretty sure it’s how Elly saw me for awhile.”

”What do you mean?” Ana inquired, “Elly likes you!”

”She tolerates me, and for two and half years of us dating, she did less than that.”

”She never told me any of this.” Ana mumbled.

”Really?  She used to give me the most disgusted looks.”

”I never noticed.”

”Well, she did.  And it wasn’t until I talked with her alone and convinced her that I wouldn’t take you away from her that her hatred of me loosened up.”

”She honestly thought I would abandon her?  I would never do that!”

“Of course, but how would you feel when the one person who you depend on more than anyone else is stolen away every other night by some blue haired bot to do god knows what?”

”Oh.”

”Yeah.”

The two sat in silence as Ana processed this revelation.

”So,” Stacy began, “I think you’re feeling something similar with Elly going on her date tonight.”

”What do you mean by that?” Ana asked.

”Well, think about it.  When have you been the one watching Elly walk out of the apartment?”

Ana didn’t need to think long for that question.

”Tonight was the first time.”

”Exactly.  She has grown up and...” Stacy said prompting Ana to finish the sentence.

”She doesn’t need me anymore.” Ana said, completing the sentence.

”Don’t worry,” the blue haired girl said as she pulled her girlfriend into a close hug, “Just like you didn’t leave her when we met, she won’t leave you because of Sonia.”

”You’re right,” the blonde said as a smile grew on her face, “but I’m still going to worry about her!  I am her big sis after all!”

Stacy let out a giggle at this statement and Ana’s smile.

”Fair enough!  No amount of armchair therapy will get rid of that!” Stacy joked, causing both girls to laugh.

”Well I’m glad that you could play therapist tonight.  Thanks, Stace.”

”Don’t worry about it.  I’m just doing what a girlfriend should.”  Stacy said with a smile.

”I love you so much.” Ana said before giving the other girl a quick peck on the cheek.

”I love you too.” Stacy replied as she did the same in return, “Now how about we lift your spirits a bit.”

“Well it’s a good thing I brought something to do just that.” Ana said while grabbing a couple H411UCN8 sticks from her bag.  

“Ooooh!  You want to be a bit experimental tonight?”

”Only if you want to.”

”Well I do.”

“Then let’s get started!”

Ana gave Stacy one of the digital drugs before looking at the one in her hand.  It resembled a rather large USB stick but with a psychedelic design.  There was a small button on the side, and upon pressing it, a small thin metal jack popped out of the side.  

“Only one thing to do with this.” Ana said.

”You’re right about that!” Stacy replied, “Now which port do we stick this in?”

”The one on the back of the neck I think.”

”Got it.”

Both girls then momentarily had blank expressions as the ports on the back of each of their necks opened up.

”Ready?” Stacy asked.

”On the count of three.” Ana answered. “One.”

”Two.”

”Three!” They shouted in unison as they both shoved the sticks into their neck ports.

 

_New hardware detected:_ _”H411UCN8 STICK”..._

_Executing program “get_high.exe..._

Almost immediately after plugging the drug in, all of Ana’s senses began to go haywire.  Her touch sensors were feeling multiple different textures at the same spots at the same time.  Her vision became distorted as everything twisted, glitched, and changed colors.  For a moment, Ana could still comprehend everything happening.  Then the euphoria hit. Suddenly, that comprehension disappeared as a bear incalculable amount of pleasure data was sent throughout her system.  It felt like her entire body was as sensitive as her pussy and just as enjoyable.  The data was so much that her system began to start having trouble processing everything.  One moment, both girls were on the couch, then Ana’s vision glitched and they were suddenly and sloppily making out. Another glitch, and they were on the ground gripping each other.  Another glitch, they were fingering each other.  Another glitch, then another, then another.  Then Ana woke up and it was morning.

She looked around and noticed that both her and Stacy were on the floor and rather naked. The tattered pieces of their clothes were scattered all throughout the room, and just about everything was slightly sticky and smelled of sex.  

“Oh god.” Ana groaned as she sat up.

”What was in those things?” Stacy moaned from the ground.

”I have no idea.” The blonde replied as she reached behind her neck and pulled the H411UCN8 stick out of its port.  

The stick was sparking and hot with a small wisp of smoke coming out one end.  All the color that was part of its psychedelic design was now faded.

”I think these things are a one time use.” Ana said.

”Good!  I don’t want to do that again!” Stacy exclaimed as she finally got up.

“If those are anything like what actual drugs are like to organic people, then I’m glad these things aren’t addictive to us.” 

“Yeah.  That would be horrible.” Stacy said, “I think I’m gonna run a full systems diagnostic after that.”

”That makes two of us.” Ana agreed.

And so the two sat down on the couch, threw a blanket over themselves to cover up, and saw a message scroll across their vision.

 

_Beggining Full System Diagnostic..._

_Halting Conciousness Stream..._

_Estimated Time Remaining: 5 hr, 43 min, 20 sec..._


	10. Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello hello, my dear readers! Back to Elly’s perspective for this chapter as the story continues!
> 
> Any criticism is welcome!  
> Please enjoy! ;)

_Exiting Sleep Mode..._

 

As her internal systems came back online, Elly opened her eyes to see the beautiful girl she made love to last night laying next to her and still in sleep mode.  The view brought a warm and slightly aroused smile to the awakened droid’s face.  The warmth came from love, and the arousal came from the fact that both girls were still naked.  As she stared at the beauty before her, Elly remembered a little quirk about their system’s sleep mode that Ana had told her about while shopping.

In the event that an android in sleep mode encounters any danger, such as a house fire, the system is set to automatically exit sleep mode if an excessive amount of sensor data is received.  Thankfully for Elly, pleasure data could work for this because the designers of their intricate android systems knew that some people would want to start the day with what she had in mind.  

Elly slid down Sonia’s body until she was level with her lower lips. The wake up call started off with tongue delving into the folds of the other droid’s quim. Elly shuffled between sliding her tongue up and down, nibbling and sucking on Sonia’s clit once it revealed itself, and shoving her tongue deep within the other girl’s vagina. It didn’t take long for Elly’s efforts to pay off as she suddenly heard a surprisingly loud moan followed by a hand on her head pulling her closer to the now dripping cunt in front of her.  Elly took this as a sign to keep doing what she was doing and she did so for several minutes until Sonia eventually lightened up on keeping Elly down.  Once that happened, Elly slowly kissed her way up Sonia’s body, going from her crotch, to her stomach, paying special attention to her breasts, and then finally locking lips as the two android girl’s shared the taste of Sonia’s artificial fluids in a slow, sensual French kiss.

 “Morning, sleepy head.” Elly said softly as she broke away from the kiss.

”Morning.” Sonia replied softly, “I enjoyed your little wake up call.”

”I think you made your enjoyment pretty obvious.” 

The two laid on the bed and let the minutes pass by, simply enjoying being next to the other until Elly broke the silence.  

“Let’s go on another date sometime soon.” She said.

”That sounds wonderful.” Her girlfriend replied.

A few more content minutes of silence passed before it was interrupted.

”Oh crap!” Sonia suddenly exclaimed as she jumped off the bed and began getting dressed, “It’s already past 9.  I need to go.”

”Oh.” Elly said with a mix of concern and disappointment, “Do you need to go to work or something?”

”Yes.  Like I said yesterday, I work with my mother.  She is pretty much my boss.”

”Oh dang!  I bet that makes walking in late even more awkward than it usually is.” Elly said before starting to get dressed herself now that the severity of the situation was clear.

”I would not know.  I’ve never been late before, and I don’t want to start now.”

“Well you won’t have to!  When do you need to be there?”

”About 15 minutes from now.”

”How far away is it?  Oh never mind!  Ana left the car here, so we can take that!  It’ll be faster than walking.”

”Really?  You’ll do that?” Sonia asked as she finished putting her clothes back on.

“Of course!” Elly answered with a smile, “It’s what you do when you’re in a relationship, right?”

”Right.” Sonia said with her own smile, “Thank you so much.”

”Don’t mention it.  Now let me finish getting my own clothes on, then we’ll get out of here.”

Thankfully, it only took a few seconds for Elly to finish since all that was left to throw on by this point was one of her shoes.  Once said shoe was on and both girls were ready to go, the two rushed out of the apartment building and into Ana’s car.

”So, uh, where are we heading to, exactly?” Elly asked.

”Northern edge of the business district.” Sonia answered, “I’ll give you more directions once we are closer.”

“Sounds good.  Off we go!”

The car sped down the city streets through what was, thankfully, surprisingly light traffic for the part of town they were in.  

“So I know that this was a bit of a touchy subject last night, but just out of curiosity, what do you and your mother do?” Elly asked cautiously.

”It’s ok.  There is no harm in asking and, now, no harm in answering,” Sonia replied, “I help my mother with research and development at Major Robotics.”

”Wait!  Really!?” Elly exclaimed, now knowing how they afford where they live, “That’s awesome!”

”It is quite enjoyable.”

”Is there any cool stuff you can tell me about?”

”No.”

”Fair enough.” Elly said, despite her disappointment, “So I can assume it’s some really cool secret stuff then?”

”You can assume.” Sonia answered, “But don’t tell.  My mom doesn’t want any risks of stuff getting leaked or looked into.  I’m sure you understand.”

“Of course.  With who you work for, stuff getting leaked would be bad for just about anyone who got a Transfer done by them.”

”Thanks for understanding.” Sonia said, eased by Elly’s words, “So what do you do for work, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“Well,” Elly began to answer, “My father used to own a high class bar uptown.  When he disappeared, the ownership of the bar went to Ana.  It’s mostly automated now, but we check on it a couple of times a week to make sure everything’s running smoothly.”

”Oh wow.” Sonia said, “I had no idea.”

”Yep!  With everything that’s happened since my Transfer, we are actually a bit overdo to check in.” Elly said followed by some slightly embarrassed laughter.

”No.  I mean about your father.”

”Oh!  It’s ok.  That was years ago.  Ana and I are perfectly fine without him.”

There was a great deal of contempt in Elly’s voice.  Sonia was genuinely speechless at this as it was rather uncharacteristic of her girlfriend, but a quick glance at their surrounding gave her enough reason to change the subject.

“We are almost there. Take the next right, then the second left, then drop me off on the right.” Sonia instructed.

”Can do!” Elly exclaimed.

 Once the car was parked, the two got out of it, and Sonia led the way towards her job, which just a couple buildings down from where they parked.

”And here we are.” Sonia said, stopping her and Elly.

The building they were in front of was rather short for being so close to the business district as it was only four stories while being surrounded by skyscrapers.  On the outside of it was an abstract mural of all sorts of colors and shapes over the grey concrete slabs that made up the walls.  One aspect that the mural could not cover up was the distict lack of windows anywhere on the structure.  Even the door lacked anything remotely see-through.  Windows were not the only thing both door and building lacked as both were free of anything showing that this property belonged to Major Robotics Corporation.  No words.  No logos.  Nothing.

“Thank you for driving me.” Sonia said, “I really appreciate it.”

”It was no problem!” Elly exclaimed tearing her eyes away from the strange structure, “If you ever need a ride again, just call and I’ll be there.”

”Thank you.  I should probably head in now.  I’ll see you later.”

”See you later!”

Sonia began to walk towards the building, but was stopped as she reached for the door.

”Hey!” Elly said loudly, stopping Sonia, “I love you.”

Sonia took her hand away from the door, turned to look at Elly for a second, turned to look at the door, and then ran over to her girlfriend, locking her in a hug and a kiss on the lips.

”I love you too.” Sonia said softly, breaking the kiss before heading inside.

After watching Sonia walk through the door, Elly stood on the sidewalk for a minute just to take in everything that happened.  As those thoughts went through her digital synapses, she tilted her head down slightly, cracked a smile like she always did, and walked back to the car.  

Once she was back to the vehicle, Elly remembered what she had said about checking in on her and Ana’s primary source of income.  Thus, a quick text message was in order.

 

_Elly: Hey!  We should probably check in on the bar today.  What do you think?_

 

Elly waited several minutes, but no response came.  

“She’s probably still sleeping at Stacy’s.” Elly said to herself before beginning the drive to Stacy’s apartment.

When Elly arrived, she knocked on the door, but no one came to answer.  Thankfully, Stacy had told her and Ana what the code for the door’s electronic lock was before, so Elly had little trouble getting in.  Upon entering, she found the couple sitting on the couch with a blanket over them.  After focusing on Ana, a message appeared in Elly’s vision.

 

_Unit is currently undergoing Full System Diagnostics..._

_Estimated time remaining: 3 hr, 47 min, 11 sec..._

 

Clearly, the H411UCN8 stocks had not treated them very well.  Upon further inspection of the room, Elly noticed bits of shredded clothing all over the floor, but more importantly, she saw the two busted drives of the digital narcotic still on the floor.  They were not smoking, but it would not take a computer expert to tell that they were toast.

”Well, you two,” Elly said to the inert droids, “We can’t check in on things while you’re like that, so I guess I’ll just sit and wait until you’re done.”

And that is just what she did for another three hours and fourty five minutes.  

It was a very long three hours and forty five minutes.


	11. The Empty Tank Bar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello once again, dear readers! You know, this story started out as some smut to satisfy my own amalgamation of fetishes. That being said, here is a chapter of world building and new characters with no smut in sight. I’ll be sure to double up on the sexy stuff next chapter.  
> Until then, I hope you enjoy what is here! :)

Before the transfer of a human consciousness into a robotic body could be done, scientists first had to find a way to fully emulate or simulate a human mind.  There was much discussion over the subject in the scientific community, but it was generally agreed upon that anything less would, at best, result in the android’s persona being a close but ultimately imperfect copy of the original person.  For years, scientists, programmers, and engineers worked tirelessly to solve this problem that was in front of them.  Eventually, through a combination of brilliant biological research, clever engineering tricks, and just brute forcing the issue with a ridiculous amount of processing power, they had done it.  A framework for a perfect emulation of a human mind.  With this breakthrough, some realized that it was now possible to create a truly sentient artificial intelligence.  When they brought this thought to the greater scientific community, there was much discussion about what to do with this new line of thinking.  With a few quick rereads of classic science fiction and a general desire to not accidentally cause the apocalypse, an agreement was found to not use the new mind emulation technology to create artificial intelligence, and that anything that would run on that framework must originate from an organic being.  With this agreement, some scientists managed to convince the lawmakers of many world governments to make the creation of truly sentient artificial intelligence extremely illegal.

 

It was at this point of the history documentary that Elly had been watching to pass the time that Ana and Stacy finished up their system diagnostics.

”Hey you two!” Elly said cheerfully, “I assume your date went well last night?”

Ana and Stacy merely groaned at this remark as they woke up and brought their hands to their foreheads.

”Don’t use those things.  Ever.” Ana instructed, “The diagnostic says there are no problems, but it sure doesn’t feel like it.” She added.

”I have a headache,” Stacy exclaimed in frustration, “How does a robot get a headache!?”

“That bad, huh?” Elly asked.

“Yeah,” Ana answered, “I hope your date went better than ours.”

”It did!  It was amazing!” Elly said as thoughts of the previous night rushed into the forefront of her mind.  

Ana simply smiled as she saw her sister get lost in her own thoughts.  She then noticed the message that Elly had sent her earlier about checking in on the bar.  

“Oh yeah.  We probably should check in on the bar.  Hey Stace, you want to join?” Ana asked.

”As fun as that sounds, I think I’ll stay here and do some research on those sticks.  Probably.  I just don’t feel good right now.”

”Fair enough.  Let’s go, Elly.”

”What?” Elly said as she snapped back to the present, “Oh yeah!  Do you want to put clothes on first?”

Ana finally realized that she was still nude since the previous night’s activities.

”That would probably be a good idea.” She said before putting on her extra change of clothes from her bag.  

Once everyone was fully clothed, the sisters said their goodbyes to Stacy, and Elly began to drive them to their high class bar.  

“Hey, Elly,” Ana said, grabbing her sister’s attention.

”Yeah?” Elly responded.

”Do you really just tolerate Stacy?”

Elly was taken by surprise by this question.

”Where’s this coming from?” She asked.

”It came up last night with her,” The older sister answered.

”Do you really want to know?” The younger one asked.

”Yeah.  That’s why I brought it up.”

Elly blew some air out of her mouth before beginning.

”Well, yes.  I have been just tolerating her for a long time.”

”Oh.” Ana said after hearing confirmation, “I’m sorry.”

”Don’t worry about it.  Since you talked about it last night, I’m sure you already know why.”

”Yeah.  That’s why I’m apologizing.”

”Well like I just said, don’t worry about it.  All that’s in these past, and Stacy is even growing on me a bit now that I’m not glued to a wheelchair all the time.”

Ana smiled as a wave of relief washed over her body.  

“Good.” She said, “I don’t know what I would do if you two didn’t get along!”

”Well you don’t have to try and figure that out.” Elly stated, “Now since you’ve asked me how I feel about your girlfriend, how do you fell about Sonia?”

”Really?”

”Lay it all out.”

”Well, she seems like a really nice girl and all,” Ana said, letting the last world trail off a bit.

”But?” Elly prompted.

”But there is something just off about her,”

”Really?  What?”

”This the thing,” Ana exclaimed, “I can’t quite put my finger on it.  Something about the way she acts just seems off to me.”

”Maybe you just need to meet more shy people.” Elly joked.

”Stacy said that last night and that is not it!” Ana blurted, causing Elly to laugh some.

”Okay!  Okay!  Well whatever it is, it’s not bad, is it?” The younger sister asked.

”I don’t think so.” The older one answered, “It’s just odd.”

A few moments of silence hung in the car.

”You just need to meet more shy-“

”I do not!” Ana interrupted, which did little but cause Elly to break out into laughter.

”Okay!  Okay!  You don’t need to meet more shy people!” Elly said as she did her best to stifle her laughter, “Anyway, we’re here, so let’s go check up on the place.”

After parking the car, the two sisters got out and walked over to the high class bar they had inherited from their father,  _The Empty Tank._ The bar was located on the west side of the city among a series of similar establishments between the city’s financial and business districts.  The bar itself appeared to be small on the outside due to it being wedges between two larger shops, yet its noticeable neon yellow sign made it catch eyes and its large front windows made it a very inviting sight.  These windows also allowed a great deal of natural light to flow into the bar’s surprisingly spacious interior.   _The Empty Tank_ catered mostly to the town’s bankers and businessmen during the week due to its location, but thanks to clever marketing efforts from Ana and the bar’s single employee, clientele were much more varied on the weekends.

Ana and Elly entered the bar and stood for a second to look over the room.  The walls and furniture of the bar were various shades of brown, and the lights coated it all in a faint yellow glow that was currently being overridden by the large amounts of natural light streaming in from the front windows.  There were a few tables and chairs strewn about the floor in the most efficient way to maximize space and number of seats.   

There were a couple of small server bots moving around, wiping down tables, and sweeping any crumbs off of the fake wood floor.  The vast majority of labor in  _The Empty Tank_ was handled by these small server bots. They were were small and blocky, with rounded edges and a single blue glowing eye. They each had their own unique tuxedo design over the standard grey paint job in order to tell them apart.  The server bots had extremely basic AI, just enough for them to serve tables and respond to basic commands.

The bar itself was in the back of the room, in front of a large rack of various alcoholic beverages and small yellow light around the edges.  There was a single young man in a suit, in his mid to late twenties, sitting at the bar swirling around a glass of brandy while the bar’s single employee, known as Barbra by most, stood behind the counter in her uniform white button down, black vest, and black tie.

”ey Boss!  ‘Ere for the usual check in?” Barbra hollered from behind the counter.

”You know it, Barb!” Ana said as she moved towards the back.

”Well, tings ‘ere ‘ave been goin smooth while you’ve been doin dat Transfer wit Elly.” The brunnette bartender said, “an I take it that it went well fer ye?”

”It’s been great!” Elly exclaimed.

Barbra smiled at this.

”Glad to hear it, lass!” She replied. 

”Excuse me,” the man in a suit said, grabbing Ana’s attention, “I take it you’re the owner of this establishment?”

”Why yes I am!” Ana answered.

”Well then allow me to introduce myself.  I am Phillip Blastworth, corporate financier and heir to the Blastworth fortune.  I must say this is a wonderful operation you have here.”

”Why thank you!  I got this place from my father after he left, and my girlfriend helped me get it into the shape it is today.” Ana explained.

As she said this, everyone could see multiple levels of excitement and hope immediately leave Phillip’s eyes.

”Ah.”  He said dejectedly, “Well that’s a very nice story.”

“Told ya that would appen!” Barbra stated as she handed Ana an electronic pad to look over data with.

”I know.” Phillip moaned, “But it was worth a shot.”

”Wait a sec.” Elly interjected, “What just happened?”

”He was eventually going to ask to take this place off our hands and maybe also try to ask me out.” Ana explained without looking up from the spreadsheets on the device.

“Oh!  I see!  But if you’re an heir to some fortune, why do you want to buy our bar?” Elly asked the man.

”Isn’t it obvious?” He asked.

”Not really.” Elly answered.

”Daddy won’t give ‘im his inheritance unless ‘e makes some dosh ‘imself!” Barbra said with a chuckle, “Doesn’t stop ‘im from drinkin in ‘ere though!”

Phillip simply groaned and slumped onto the counter at this. 

“Cheer up!”  Elly said, “I’m sure you’ll figure it out some day!”  

“I wish I had your optimism.” Phillip said as her took a sip of his brandy.

“Alright.  Everything seems good to go.” Ana stated as she finished up with the pad and handed it back to Barbra, “Is there anything else of note that wasn’t in there?”

”Notin really,” Barbra answered, “A couple o de bots ‘ave been fidgety dis week, but we got de stuff fer dat in de back.  I can fix em if dey need it.”

”That’s good to hear, Barb!  I’m glad we hired you.” The older blonde stated.

”Aye.  So am I.” The bartender stated, “This is de only place in town where a lass like me can indulge in both ‘er passions.”

”And what are those?” Phillip asked in a vain attempt to distract himself from the pain he couldn’t drown and a not so vain attempt to satisfy his curiosity.

”Robotics an copious amounts o booze.” Barbra answered, which made Elly laugh some.

”Welp, since everything’s good here, I think we’ll be heading out now.” Ana stated.

”Don’t want te stay fer a pint?” Barbra’s asked.

”No thanks.” Ana said.

”She and Stacy experimented with some tech last night and it did not go well.” Elly explained.

”I see.  Well den get well soon, Boss!”  Barbra said as she waved goodbye.

”Will do!  See ya later, and nice to meet you, Phillip.” Ana said, waving.

”Nice to meet you too.” Phillip replied, tasing one hand to wave while still staring at his glass.

”Bye!” Ella said while waving energetically.

Once the two sisters were back in their car, they drove home so that Ana could finish recovering from her previous night’s activities.


	12. SelfPlay.exe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello once more, dear readers! Last time I said I would give some smut, so here is some smut! Not much more to it.  
> Please enjoy in whatever way you deem fit! ;)

When the two sisters made it back to their apartment, Ana wasted no time in heading to her room, and Elly, concerned and curious at what her sister was going to do, followed.

”What are you going to do now that we’re back here?” Elly asked.

”Well,” Ana began to answer as she booted up the laptop on her desk, “I am a going to hook myself up to this and take a peek at what those digital drugs did and also do some good ol fashioned internet searching on the topic.”

”Ah.  I see.  Have you ever used stuff like that before?” The younger one asked.

”What do you mean?  Stuff that emulates drugs or stuff you plug into yourself to use certain programs for fun?”

”Either.”

”No on the drugs.  Yes on the fun plugs.  I actually have a couple somewhere around here if you want to try.”

Ana went over to her box of toys and grabbed a few data sticks from it.  Each one had its own label that hinted at what kind of program was on it.  

“Want to try one of these?” Ana asked.

Elly looked over the ones Ana had in her hand and debated with herself over which one to try.  After a few moments, she chose a black and magenta stick with a label that said, “Playing With Yourself.” 

“Oh that’s a good one!” Ana exclaimed.

“What’s this?” Elly inquired, “Some sort of masturbation program?”

”Depends on your philosophical views.”

”My what?”

”You’ll see.” Ana said with a mischievous grin, “You can’t just plug that one into yourself though.  You need to plug it into another computer than plug yourself into that computer.  You’ll need the extra processing power for what’s on that.”

“I guess I’ll go do that then.” Elly stayed.

”Okay.  Have fun!” Ana said.

”Will do!”

Elly then went to her own room and closed the door behind her.  She walked over to the desk where her laptop was sitting with the lid closed.  Before she had her Transfer, she would spend hours a day on this.  Now, it just sat there because she had little reason to use it, but now she had a reason.  

Elly opened the laptop, logged in, and then plugged in the drive.  After a moment, a window popped up on the screen.

_Awaiting wired connection from unit_

Elly looked around for a cable and found one in her bag that she brought back from her Transfer.  She plugged one end of the cable into her laptop before moving over to her bed to lay down.  Thankfully, the cable was more than long enough.  With cable in hand, a small port appeared on the side of her, and Elly plugged the cord into herself and closed her eyes.  

 

_Connection established..._

_Executing SelfPlay.exe..._

_Have Fun ;)..._

 

When Elly opened her eyes, she found herself not in her room but instead in a rather large and regal looking bedroom she did not recognize.  There was red carpet on the floor, what appeared to be an antique dresser, a very large bed with red sheets, and a window with a view to the ocean.  Elly also noticed that she was wearing a slim white dress with shoulder straps instead of her jeans and button down from earlier.

 

_TempCopy finished..._

_Initiating Second_Self..._

  

After seeing this message, a bright white light appeared on the other side of the room.  The light faded, and in its place was another Elly wearing the same dress.

”Um... What?” The original Elly asked to no one in particular.

”What this program does is scan the user, create a copy of them, and then run it in a simulated environment so that the user can play with themselves.” The clone answered.

“So, you’re me?”

”Yes.” The clone answered again as she slowly began walking towards Elly.

”That’s pretty weird.” Elly said, “But I can see how that could be fun.”

The clone wrapped her arms around the original.

”Oh we can do better.  We can get some first hand experience with that.” She said as she pulled original Elly into a passionate french kiss.  

The two identical girls felt all over each other’s bodies, knowing exactly where to grab, squeeze, and caress since the body they were holding was their own.  It wasn’t long before hands moved to the indside of the little white dresses, and they discovered that neither of them were wearing anything underneath the fabric.  They continued to kiss and grope each other as their arousal grew and began to drip onto the simulated floor beneath them.  The original Elly was the first one to lose her dress, and the copy Elly did the same just a moment after.

”Damn.” Elly said, “I guess this is what Sonia sees in me.”  

“Maybe you could bring her here sometime?” The clone suggested, “If she thinks just one of us is sexy, then what will she think of two of us?”

”That’s a good idea, me!” The original said.

”Why thank you, me!” The clone spoke, to which they both giggled, “Now how about we head over to that bed and get to know yourself better?”

”That’s sounds rather sexy.” Original answered.

And so, Elly and her digital clone moved over to the bed and continued their exploration.  They started to kiss a grope each other once more, which continued until the clone broke to kiss to focus on the original’s chest.  She kissed, sucked, and nibbled the right breast while pinching Elly’s left nipple and switched periodically.  This caused Elly’s moans to reverberate throughout the simulated room, and those moans only became louder as fingers began to stroke and penetrate her lower lips.  Elly’s Copy then slowly kissed down her body until she arrived at those lower lips.  The Clone then began to lick and finger Elly, but only just long enough to get juices onto her tongue and fingers before flipping the original over so she was laying on her front.

”What are you doing?” Original Elly asked.

”I’m a copy of you, so I know you’ve been curious about this,” the copy answered, “and who else would be better to try it out with than yourself?”

“Okay, but be gentle.”

”I will.”

The digital clone then proceeded to use her soaked fingers to spread Elly’s arousal around her asshole.  Once it was nice and wet, the clone stuck her tongue inside of Elly’s ass.  Elly wasn’t sure what to think of the feeling of a tongue in her butt at first, but it became more pleasurable as Copy Elly continued her oral probing.  Original Elly gripped the sheets of the bed and moaned as she began to relish the feeling of having her ass eaten out.  She enjoyed it enough that she didn’t notice the bright light that flashed for a moment followed by another flash.  Copy Elly did not notice this either as her face was buried between two ass cheeks.  

Suddenly, the two Ellys heard a voice in stereo.

”I didn’t know you liked ass play!”

The two Ellis stopped their anal experimentation and looked up to see two Anas standing on either side of the bed, both nude and with erect dripping futa cocks.

”I didn’t either until just now.” Original Elly said.

”Well I hope you don’t mind if we help you experiment a bit more.” One of the Anas said while slowly stroking her dick.  

“Not at all.” The Copy Elly said.

”Well then get over here and spread those cheeks!” The other Ana ordered.

The two Ellys proceeded to do just that as they each headed to separate Anas and sides of the bed and got in identical position.  That identical position was hanging their legs over the side of the bed and spreading them slightly.  Each of the Anas waisted little time before thrusting futa cock into their respective Elly’s asshole.  Elly had taken futa dick in her pussy before, but having it in her ass was different.  It wasn’t quite as pleasurable as she expected at first, but the feeling quickly grew on her, and her digital clone must have felt the same, since both Ellys began moaning at the same time.  The Anas’ thrusting became more aggressive as they grabbed hold of the hair of their Elly.  The group anal continued for  a minute or two until the Anas pulled out and came on the Ellys’ backs, coating them in thick white futa semen.

”That was fun!” One of the Elly’s said.

”Yeah.” The other agreed as her mouth failed close.

“That was pretty nice!” One of the Anas added, “We should do anal stuff like that more.”

”Sure,” Original Elly said, “but let’s just get out of here for now.  How do we do that exactly?”

”Just exit through that door over there,” One of the Anas answered while pointing at the one door in the room.  

 “Thanks. I’ll do that once I can feel my legs again.” Original Elly said.

”Okay!  Well then I’ll see you when you get out!” The Anas said in unison as they exited the room at the same time.  

The two Ellys spent several minutes laying on the bed, covered in cum, before doing as Ana did.


	13. Explosive Suprises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and good evening (or morning or midday I don’t judge), dear readers! If you have gotten this far, then I thank you very much for reading and I hope you are enjoying it as much I am. 
> 
> Thank you and enjoy! :)

_Exiting SelfPlay.exe..._

Elly opened her eyes to find herself back in her own room, when Ana suddenly appeared, leaning over her.

”So what did you think?” She asked.

”It was good!” The younger one answered, “I can see why you like it, but did you join in at some point?”

”Yep!” Ana answered pointing to Elly’s desk, “I connected my computer to yours so there would be enough power for me to hop in with my own double.”

“So then I should be able to show that to Sonia!”

”If you want.”

A warm smile formed on Elly’s face at the thought of using that program with her girlfriend.

”You really do like Sonia, don’t you?” The older sister asked.

”Yeah.  I do.”  The younger one answered.

Ana began to smile along with Elly when she suddenly got a notification in her view.

”Speaking of girlfriends,” Ana said, “I just got a message from Stacy.”

”Oh yeah?”

”Yeah.  Apparently there was an explosion near the buiness district.”

”What!?” Elly exclaimed with some worry, “Where near the buisness district!?”

”One second.  I’ll ask.”

After what felt like a very long moment, Elly got her answer.

”Just north of it.” Ana answered as a look of horror appeared on Elly’s face, “Is there something there?”

”That’s around where Sonia works.” Elly muttered.

”Oh shit.”

After a moment to regain herself, Elly sent Sonia a text message. 

 

_Elly: Hey!  Are you okay???_

 

No response came.

”I need to get over there.” Elly said, which was all Ana needed to hear.

”Then let’s go.  I’ll tell Stacy to meet us there.”

The two droids quickly left the apartment and drove to where Elly had taken Sonia earlier.  The drive was silent and tense as fear looked over the sisters.  As they turned onto the street where Sonia worked, their some of their worst fears were realized.

The road was covered in large chunks of debris, some of which had bits of the mural that was on Sonia’s building.  Where the chunks used to be on structure was now taken by a large hole on the third floor with smoke and ash billowing out of it, illuminated by the lights of emergency response vehicles in the street below.  

Elly stopped the car and jumped out before rushing towards the front of the structure.  However, she was stopped by a police officer before she could make it.

”I’m sorry, miss.  I can’t let you through.  It’s not safe.” He stated.

”My girlfriend is in there!”  Sonia yelled.

”Miss, emergency responders are in there right now looking for people.”

A moment later, Ana caught up with Stacy in tow.

”What happened here?” Ana asked.

”We’re not sure yet.” The officer said, “All we know right now is that an explosion was reported, but we have things under control, so please let us do our jobs.”

“Will do, officer.” Ana said, “Come on, Elly.  All we can do now is wait.”

Suddenly, an older woman in a torn lab coat stumbled out of the building.  There were multiple lashes on her torso and arms that were deep enough to reveal her robotic nature, but what really caught the girls’ attention was that she was holding Sonia, who was currently missing her left arm and a large chunk of her stomach.  Wires sparked and fluids leaked from Sonia’s exposed and damaged robotics as the woman carried her away from the building.

“We need to get her to a repair center right now!” The woman yelled.

”Sonia!” Elly yelled, which caught the woman’s attention for a brief moment.

”I know somewhere closer!” Ana yelled, taking advantage of that moment. 

“Where!?” The woman asked as she moved towards them while emergency responders tried to help.

”We have a robotics workstation at our bar!  It’s a lot closer than the nearest repair station!” Ana answered.

Stacy grabbed a small card from her pocket and showed it to the woman.

”As a certified technician, I can confirm this!” Stacy added.

“Then that should work for now!” The woman said, ”Do you have a car?”

”We do.” Ana answered, “It’s over here.”

All the girls piled into Ana and Elly’s car.  Ana and Elly sat in the front while Stacy and the other woman were in the back making sure Sonia didn’t suffer any further damage.  Elly was looking towards the back the entire drive to the bar.  

Thankfully, the drive was very short.  Ana bursted into the bar with the others following closely behind, much to the surprise of Barbra who was at the bar counter as always.

”Oi!  Wot’s goin on!?”  Barbra asked.

”Damaged bot.  Workstation.  Now.” Ana ordered.

”On it, boss!” The bartender responded as she rushed and opened a door leading to a back room of the bar.  

Everyone poured into the back room.  The walls were lined with an assortment of robot parts, tools, and waiter bots in various states of repair.  In the center was a large operating table with several cables leading to it and a small cart that had a few tools and a computer on it.  The woman put Sonia onto the table and began to work on her with help from Stacy and Barbra, both of whom had experience with broken robotics.  Meanwhile, Elly and Ana stood back and nervously watched the operation that was about to take place.

”Wot we lookin at?” Barbra asked.

”The main concern right now is a damaged power core.  Her main memory drive is fine, but if that power core surges then it’s over.” The woman explained as she opened access panels and began plugging some of the cables into Sonia’s damaged body.

“Got it.  Fix her battery so her personality doesn’t fry.” Stacy said with a hint of nervousness, “Nothing I haven’t done before, just not with this much damage.”

”We should prolly stop those leaks.” Barbra suggested, “Don want coolant doin any more damage.”

”Good call.  Do you have any quarter inch hoses here?” The woman asked.

”Yep.  I’ll grab them.” Ana said as she quickly got a roll of hose from a box on the wall, “Here you go.”

The woman took the roll, cut long stretches of hose off, and then attched them to spots of Sonia’s exposed insides in order to somewhat restore coolant circulation throughout her system.

”That should work for now.” The woman said, “Now we can focus on the power core.”

”Do you have any spares here?” Stacy asked Ana and Barbra.

”No,” Barbra answered, “but-“

”Wall power it is,” The woman interrupted.

”That’ll work too.” Barbra relented as she saw what the woman was trying to do.

Stacy, also seeing what the plan was, grabbed one of the cables from that was near the table.

”Got external power ready.” She called out.

”Perfect.” The woman said, “On the count of three, I’ll pull the power core out and you plug that in, got it?”

”Got it.” Stacy replied.

”Okay.” The woman said as she reached her hand inside of Sonia’s body, “One.  Two.  Three!”

The woman pulled her arm out, and in her hand was a standard android power core that showed signs of damage.  Once the core was out, Stacy took the power cable and plugged it into where the core once was.  When that was done, the woman moved over to the computer on the cart and pressed a few buttons.  After a moment, she breathed a sigh of relief.

”Everything is stable for now!  We did it!”

Everyone in the room celebrated as the tension was lifted from their minds.  Many hugs and high fives were given.

”Now that that’s done, I need a drink!  I’ll be in the bar if anyone needs me!” Barbra said as she went back to the front of the bar. 

”Thank you all so much,” the woman said to everyone else, “I owe you all a debt of gratitude.”

“It was no problem.” Ana said, “Sonia’s our friend.  It’s the least we could do.”

”I figured as much, judging from what this young one yelled at the facility.” The woman said, gesturing towards Elly, “Which means you three must be Elly, Ana, and Stacy.”

As she said this, the girls’ faces showed their surprise at the woman’s words.

“How do you know our names?” Elly asked.

”Sonia hasn’t been able to stop talking about you!” The woman said.

”Wait a minute,” Ana interrupted, “That must mean that you’re-“

“Yes.” The woman interrupted back, “I am Sonia’s mother, Hanna Drive.  It is nice to finally meet you.”

 

_Other Unit Detected..._

_Fetching Other Unit Data..._

_Unit: X1000001_

_Designation: Drive, Hanna Dolores_

_Legal Age: 39_

_Unit First Run: **-**-****_


	14. More Questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Well, it has be awhile since the last update, but I’m back, and I hope that you all will enjoy this chapter!
> 
> Thanks for reading, and enjoy! :)

“I am Sonia’s mother, Hanna Drive.  It is nice to finally meet you.”

While Elly was reeling from the shock of meeting her girlfriend’s mother earlier than expected and under such serious circumstances, Ana and Stacy took the reveal much better.

“Thank you again for all your help today.  I don’t want to think about what I would do if I lost Sonia.” Hanna said as she moved a strand of black hair out from in front of her face.

”Like I said, Sonia’s our friend.  It’s the least we could do.” Ana responded.

”Geez.” Stacy muttured as she got a good look at her friend’s mother, “Sonia really is your spitting image.”

“I hope that’s a good thing.” Hanna said as she heard Stacy’s muttering.

”It is!” Stacy said with some surprise at being heard, “It’s just that the resemblance between you two is uncanny.  Like you’re just an older version of her.”

Hanna gave Stacy a rather intimidating glare before changing the subject.

”Anyway, is there anything I can do to repay you?”

Before anyone else could get a word in, Elly regained her composure and answered that question.

“I just want to know why this happened.”

 Ana and Stacy each have a slight nod of agreement.  Hanna took a moment to consider whether giving answers was the right thing to do.  She gave a deep sigh before taking what appeared to be a phone out of her pocket and connecting it to the nearby computer.

“Fine.  What I am about to show you hasn’t been released to the public yet, and it probably won’t be for reasons that should be rather obvious.”

Hanna gestured for the other girls to come over to the computer to see what was on the screen.  Once they made it over, a video started to play showing what appeared to be a silhouette of a hooded man with an obscured face and distorted voice.

_“Major Robotics.  For years, companies such as yourself have been actively partaking in the murders of the sick and the dying with your so called help and then plastering their faces on soulless machines.  These automatons are not the people you claim they are.  This afront to humanity shall go on no more.  We kindly ask that you cease all your operations and destroy all your godless creations within the next twenty four hours or else there will be a demonstration showing that we are capable of ending it ourselves.  The clock is ticking.”_

The girls stood there in shock and disbelief as the video played.  When the message ended, the silence was deafening.  Elly’s lip began to tremble as tears welled up in her eyes.

”Not again.  Not again.” She repeated over and over under her breath.

“Damn it!” Ana yelled as she slammed her fist down on the table, leaving a noticeable dent in it mere inches from Sonia’s deactivated body.

Stacy tried her best to console the sisters, but her attempts had little effect.

“I’m sorry,” Hanna said in her own futile attempt to calm them, “Their demands were-“

”Unrealistic?  Unreasonable?  Insane?” Ana growled angrily, “We understand that perfectly.  We just thought we wouldn’t have to see a psychotic asshole like that again.”

 Hanna was taken aback by Ana’s words momentarily, and the outburst also snapped Elly back to reality.

”It’s a long story,” Elly said as she wiped the tears from her eyes and regained her composure.

”One for another time, I’m sure,” Hanna replied before an awkward silence set in.

”I’ll go arrange for Sonia to be moved to more capable facilities.” Hanna said awkwardly.

”Of course.  Of course,” Ana replied, more than happy to focus on something else, “This place isn’t exactly equipped for serious repairs like what she needs.  There is another back room over there if you want some more privacy.”

”Thank you,” Hanna exclaimed as she moved to where Ana gestured, “I’m truly grateful for everything you all have done.”

Once Hanna was out of the room, the remaining girls turned to each other.

”What have we gotten ourselves into?” Elly asked.

”I don’t know,” Ana answered, “but I really don’t like it.”

”At least Sonia will be okay,” Stacy chimed in, “Im willing to bet that whatever repair place her mom will take her to will have her fixed up in no time.”

“What makes you say that?” Ana asked skeptically, “All the tech places I know of would spend days fixing damage this bad.”

“I don’t think they’ll be going to one of the normal spots,” Stacy answered.

”I think you’re right,” Elly agreed, “According to Sonia, that place we came from was a Major Robotics research lab, and the building had no logos or anything on it when I took her there.”

”Exactly.  Sonia probably has some pretty high clearance there, and a big company like Major Robotics isn’t going to let someone with those credentials stay out of commission for that long.” Stacy explained with a hint of smugness.

“Okay then, detective,” Ana said as she playfully poked Stacy in the side, “Let’s see if we can’t speed that process up a little bit and get Sonia off of the wall power.”

”Oh that’ll be easy!” Stacy exclaimed, “We can just take a power core from one of the waiter bots and it should work with just a bit of tweaking.”

“Well then get that ready!” Ana ordered before tubing her attention to her sister, “You okay?”

“Yeah.  I am now.” The younger sibling answered.

“I’m glad to hear it,” the older one said as she brought Elly into a tight embrace.

Meanwhile, Hanna Drive was standing just outside the doorway of the backroom, but was hesitant to enter.  She had gotten transport arranged rather quickly and thus heard most of the girls’ conversation, but refusal to interrupt a moment was not what was keeping her from entering.  As the mother looked into the room and saw her daughter lying on the table, body mangled and torn from the explosion, her mind kept replaying a line from the video.  A line she had not played for the others.

_”And to Miss Drive, we know about your personal project, and it will be your undoing.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest for a minute, I feel like I may have jumped the shark just a teeny tiny bit these past couple chapters, but let’s just roll with it and see where this goes.


End file.
